The Last Uzumaki
by 5 sekawan
Summary: Trailer update. Semua kejadian dibeberkan, dikuak secara singkat.. Hingga akhir cerita. Postingan terakhir. Inside! Inside! The Truth of an Indonesian FFn Flamer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Uzumaki – chapter 1 : The Last Uzumaki .**

**--**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto** yang punya Naruto, tapi ceritanya punya berdua.

Story : **Moshimoshi** "5 sekawan"

Editor : **Rainbow** "5 sekawan"

Genre : Action/Romance.

Rating : Kaga ada grepe-grepean dsini, jadi T(Teens) is enogh, tapi kasih tau kalo harus berubah jadi T+.

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !!**

**SANGAT DIHARAPKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN !**

Rainbow & Moshimoshi "5 sekawan"

--

**Juni, 19XX, di sebuah TK di Konohagakure..**

"Ayo anak-anak! Tidur siang! Hayo, yang nggak tidur nanti digigit loh sama monster!" seru Temari, guru di TK Konoha. Temari menggiring anak-anak menuju ruang tidur mereka.

"Ayo Naruto jangan main-main terus! Shikamaru anak baik ya.. Sudah tidur. Kamu pintar yah udah tidur sambil jalan lagi!" puji Temari.

Anak-anak TK Konohagakure pun mengikuti perintah Temari untuk tidur siang, ketika mereka akan terlelap ada sebuah suara manis yang menganggu tidur mereka.

"Bu gulu, bacain dongeng dong.. Aku ngga bisa tidul sebelum ibu baca dongeng.." kata Sasuke yang masih cadel ngomong R.

"Iya Bu! Kita juga pengen dengel celita ibu! Ayoo!" dukung anak-anak yang lain.

"Sebentar ya.. Ibu berpikir dulu cerita apa yang akan ibu ceritakan… Ah! Ibu tau! Cerita ini diceritakan oleh seorang pengembara yang pernah ibu temui ketika masih anak-anak dulu.."

xXx

**Mei , 19XX , Pinggiran Konohagakure..**

"Hai gadis kecil… Berminatkah kamu mendengar suatu kisah dari akhir abad 19 yang mungkin menurutmu kurang menarik?" ucap sang pengembara misterius.

"Tentu saja! Tema bosan menunggu matahari tenggelam sendirian. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu masih bertani di ladang. Mereka akan pulang saat matahari tenggelam.."

"Hahaha. Kamu gadis yang manis dan lucu yah. Baik-baik dengarkan cerita kakek ini .."

xXx

**Musim Dingin, Mei 18XX**

Dahulu kala, di sebuah belahan bumi ini terdapat 2 buah kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan.

Kerajaan yang pertama terletak di sebelah timur, yang bernama Black Konoha Kingdom. Kerajaannya makmur dan hidup bahagia, penuh dengan harta dan emas. Rakyat-rakyatnya hidup dalam kecukupan dan tentunya dalam keharmonisan.

Namun, kondisi beberapa desa di kerajaan ini agak mencekam. Karena ada beberapa desa yang masih menganut faham 'siapa yang kuat dia yang bertahan.' Namun, orang-orang yang berpegang pada prinisip ini hanya sedikit sekali. Bila dibandingkan, mungkin hanya 1 banding 10.

Kerajaan ini hanya memiliki satu pewaris sah. Pewaris sah ini adalah putra semata wayang Raja Black Konoha Kingdom yang ke 4. Sang pangeran memiliki mata biru yang tegas, seolah tak takut melawan apapun. Dipadu dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, kulit yang kemerah-merahan, serta badan tegap, dan six pack hasil latihan berat bersama sang guru dari gunung kodok di seberang, serta sifat gentleman dan betanggung jawab, membuat hampir semua wanita yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kerajaan yang satunya lagi berada di sebelah barat, yang bernama White Konoha Kingdom. Kerajaannya kaya dan berlimpah uang. Rakyatnya ramah-ramah dan hidup dengan rukun.

Kerajaan ini juga hanya memiliki seorang pewaris. Sang pewaris merupakan putri tunggal Raja White Konoha Kingdom yang ke 5.

Sang Putri yang anggun dan cantik jelita memiliki kulit putih bersih bagai salju, mata lavender yang indah nan lembut, dan rambut hitam panjang, hasil perawatan istana, dan sikap yang ramah dan baik hati, yang membuatnya tampil berkilau di antara banyak gadis cantik disekelilingnya.

_**Naruto's POV**_

**Musim Dingin, Mei 18XX, Black Konoha Kingdom.**

Suatu hari, sang pangeran yang hobi berburu, berniat menjelajahi sebuah hutan di negeri tetangga. Nama hutan tersebut adalah Forest no Kuro (Hutan Gelap). Sesuai dengan namanya, hutan itu sangat gelap dan susasanya pun angker.

Namun, konon katanya, pemandangan di dalam hutan itu sangat indah, bak surga dunia. Tetapi, agar dapat melihat surga dunia itu, kita harus melewati jalan yang terjal dan penuh dengan jebakan. Dan di hutan itu pula terdapat legenda yang amat dipercaya, bahwa pasangan yang mengikat cinta di sana hanya akan terpisahakan oleh maut. Namun, sampai sekarang tak ada pasangan yang mau kesana.

Sang pangeran yang adrenalinnya tertantang untuk menjelajahi hutan tersebut bersama pengawal sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hai Kiba! Ayo kita menjelajah ke Forest no Kuro untuk mencari rusa bertanduk 9! Konon katanya, salah satu tanduknya dapat mengobati segala macam penyakit! Aku ingin satu untuk ibuku yang sakit-sakitan!" ucap Sang Pangeran.

"Kenapa tidak paduka? Tentu saja Inuzuka Kiba ini akan mengikitumu. Walau ke ujung dunia sekalipun." ucap Kiba kepada sang pangeran, Uzumaki Naruto.

Maka berangkatlah mereka menuju Forest no Kuro untuk berburu. Sesuai namanya, hutan itu memang sangat gelap. Dan ketika masuk ke sana, Naruto dan Kiba merasa malam telah tiba… Padahal mereka yakin saat mereka masuk ke hutan, matahari masih ada di atas kepala mereka.

Pemburuan mereka di mulai dari tepi hutan. Dan tentu saja, untuk mendapat rusa itu mereka harus mencari informasi yang akurat.

Tapi, setelah mengelilingi tepi hutan, mereka tak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Bahkan, tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di sana. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah bayangan rusa. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto pun mengejar bayangan itu.

"Kiba lihat itu!! Ayo kita kejar!!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku melihatnya tapi sebaiknya kita tidak mengejarnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap lagi pula itu hanya bayangan" nasihat Kiba.

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak! Rusa itu sangat langka! Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk ibuku!" kata Naruto yang sifat keras kepalanya mulai muncul.

"Tapi, hei Naruto! Tunggu!!" teriak Kiba.

Naruto yang tidak peduli pada nasihat Kiba langsung mengejar rusa itu. Padahal sekeliling mulai gelap dan itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi ketika bayangan rusa itu semakin menjauh…

Naruto pun mempercepat lari kudanya. Tapi, Kiba sudah sangat kewalahan mengejar Naruto. Ia tidak terbiasa berlari secepat itu. Apalagi harus melewati jalan hutan yang berkelak-kelok penuh batu dan semak belukar. Kiba bukanlah Naruto yang amat menyukai tantangan dan medan yang berbahaya!

Naruto sudah sempat beberapa kali terkena duri semak belukar. Padahal, sebenarnya duri itu beracun. Badan Kiba sudah dipenuh dengan luka dan pakaian yang dipakainya telah rusak akibat keganasan hutan. Belum lagi ketika melewati sungai yang aliran airnya sangat deras dan dipenuhi macam buaya dan ular-ular raksasa yang menunjukkan taringnya.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau takut menghadapi itu semua. Naruto mengeluarkan panah rakasasanya dan menembakkan anak panahnya yang telah diisi dengan semacam bom dan peluru beracun.

Awalnya, senjata itu tidak mempan pada mereka (ular dan buaya). Karena Naruto kesal, dia menegeluarkan rasengannya dan memasangnya pada anak panah. Ketika anak panah itu meluncur, seekor buaya berusaha menahan anak panah itu. Tapi, itu menjadi hal yang fatal baginya. Anak panah itu sangat kuat, sehingga menembus perut sang buaya. Mencipratkan banyak darah dari isi perut sang buaya. Saking kuat panah tersebut, panah itu masih melesat cepat setelah menembus perut sang buaya. Menerjang sang ular raksasa.

"DUARRRR." Dalam sekejap, buaya dan ular itu telah mati, dan sungai yang tadinya dihuni oleh para buaya dan ular telah berubah menjdi lautan darah. Melihat teman mereka mati mengenaskan, para buaya dan ular yang tersisa membuka jalan untuk melewati sungai. Naruto dan Kiba pun berhasil melewati sungai itu dengan selamat. Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilnya.

"Tunggu. Apakah kalian para pengembara yang datang ke sini untuk mencari kekayaan?"

Rupanya, itu suara seekor buaya raksasa yang tidak dilawannya.

"Tidak, kami memang pengembara tapi kami tidak datang untuk mencari kekayaan. Kami datang untuk mencari rusa bertanduk 9 untuk menyembuhkan ibuku yang sedang sakit!" jawab Naruto.

"Apa Anda tahu di mana tempat rusa itu?" tanya kiba.

"Tentu aku tahu! Aku berniat memberi tahu kalian info yang kupunya…" ucap si buaya.

"Ya. Itu benar. Info ini hanya kami berikan pada kalian. Karena kalian telah mengalahkan pemimpin kami. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan terkejam yang pernah dimiliki bangsa ini. Selama ini, banyak pengembara yang mempunyai niat yang sama dengan kalian tapi hasilnya nihil! Karena mereka selalu kalah pada pemimpin kami," tutur si ular raksasa yang bernama Manda.

"Kalau begitu dimanakah para rusa itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Telusurilah jalan setapak ini hingga mencapai tengah hutan. Di sana, akan ada sebuah jurang yang bisa dilewati memakai jembatan. Jembatan itu berwarna emas. Tetapi berhati-hatilah, karena jembatan itu sangat kecil dan tidak mempunyai tali pegangan. Tidak seimbang sedikit saja, kalian akan jatuh kedalam jurang tanpa dasar," kata si buaya.

"Meskipun jembatan itu berwarna emas, percuma saja kalian mencari pada malam seperti ini. Apalagi, sekarang malam tanpa purnama, hasil pencarian kalian pasti nihil. Karena jembatan itu hanya bisa di lihat menjelang fajar terbit atau pada malam dengan purnama yang sempurna," kata Manda.

"Satu informasi lagi! Daerah itu dikuasai oleh seorang penyihir jahat. Kebetulan, penyihir jahat itu adalah pemilik dari rusa-rusa bertanduk 9 yang kalian cari. Saya yakin, ia pasti telah mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan akan berusaha agar kalian gagal. Apalagi dia adalah murid dari Master Orochimaru yang merupakan majikan kami berdua!! Ia selalu membuat ilusi pada daerah jembatan itu. Dan ingatlah, kalian harus mengingat kalau nama jembatan itu adalah Kyuubi, saya yakin itu akan berguna bagi kalian," kata si buaya.

"Baiklah… Terima kasih atas infonya, bangsa buaya dan ular yang terhormat," ucap Kiba dengan santainya.

"Sekarang kami pergi dulu…" kata Naruto.

"Hei! Tunggu! Ada hal yang ingin kuserahkan pada kalian! Jangan pergi dulu!!" pinta Manda.

Naruto dan Kiba yang baru berjalan itu pun berhenti dan berbalik arah ke tempat semula.

"Ada apa Manda? Apa yang ingin kau serahkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini! Ada seruling emas yang akan kuberikan padamu. Seruling ini telah diwariskan pada bangsa kami turun temurun dalam 6 generasi," ucap Manda.

"Apa kami boleh serta pantas menerima suling ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja! Karena ini memang di peruntukkan bagi pengembara yang berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin kami. Tiuplah seruling ini jika kalian dalam bahaya! Akan ada sesuatu yang akan menolong kalian!"

"Memang apa yang akan datang jika seruling itu kami tiup?" tanya Kiba.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu, karena kami tidak pernah menggunakan itu. Tapi hal itu kami ketahui dari leluhur kami dan Master Orochimaru," jelas Manda.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas info, bantuan, dan seruling yang kami terima ini!" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dan barjanjilah padaku tentang satu hal! Janganlah kalian mati sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau!" kata buaya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah mati sebelum ambisi kami tercapai! Itu adalah prinsip hidupku. Dan sekarang, perkataanku dapat kalian anggap janji dariku bagi bangsa kalian." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

Naruto dan Kiba pun melanjutkan perjalaanan sesuai keterangan yang telah didapat dari buaya dan Manda. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang telah mengawasi mereka dari bola ramal nya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, wahai kalian para pengembara untuk melewati wilayah kekuasaanku," ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Malam pun tiba… Sesuai dengan nama hutan itu, bila malam,-bahkan siang sekalipun-, suasana di hutan ini sangat gelap. Untung saja mata Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Tak kenal lelah ia menjalani perjalanan nya menuju jembatan emas, demi mengejar rusa bertanduk 9. Berjam-jam ia melewati jalan setapak, jalan yang berliku-liku,-seolah tidak mempunyai ujung. Jika Naruto tidak memiliki kesabaran dan keteguhan hati, mungkin saja akan malas melewatinya. Sedangkan Kiba terus saja mengikuti Naruto, biarpun ia sudah terasa capai.

"Hei Naru, kenapa tidak istirahat dulu? Hari sudah sangat larut, berjam-jam kita menyusuri jalan ini. Tetapi, jembatan itu belum terlihat! Daripada begini, lebih baik menunggu pagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan." nasihat Kiba.

"Tidak bisa! Kan kamu dengar sendiri jembatan itu hanya akan terlihat bila fajar mulai terbit. Kita harus terus jalan, karena kita kan tidak tau kapan kita akan mendekati jembatan. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi sampai. Kita akan istirahat bila ada tanda tanda dari jembatan itu " Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi itu kan baru mungkin, kita saja tidak punya peta hutan ini, dan yang kita punya hanyalah seruling dan info yang kita dapat dari dou bangsa itu(dou bangsa adalah sebutan bagi bangsa buaya dan Manda) atau.. jangan jangan itu hanya bualan konyol dari mereka agar kita tersesat di sini! Kita saja yang bodoh bisa percaya pada mereka!" kata Kiba yang mulai emosi.

"Tutup mulutmu kiba! Aku yakin mereka tidak membual, lagipula untuk apa mereka berbohong dan memberi kita seruling legendaris mereka?" Perintah Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Seruling itu juga mungkin hanya akal-akalan mereka. Supaya kita makin yakin kepada mereka. Memang apa buktinya kalau itu bisa menolong kita?! Ah.. kau bodoh sekali tertipu pada mereka dan nekat mengejar rusa tak jelas itu ke hutan yang tidak kita kenali. Dan bodohnya aku mau saja mengikutimu dan yang peling penting betapa tolol nya kita percaya dan mengikuti saran mereka." Balas Kiba sengit.

" DIAMMM…!! sudah kubilang TUTUP MULUTMU!! Kiba, semua kata-katamu itu konyol Inuzuka Kiba! Dan beraninya kau mengataiku bodoh! Apalagi tentang rusa itu. Rusa itu sangat kubutuhkan. Menghina rusa itu sama saja menghinaku dan menghinaku itu sama saja MENGHINA IBUKU yang sakit! Dan kalau kau tidak setuju dengan pemburuan ini, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal! Sehingga aku tidak akan menjagajakmu, pengecut!" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Kalau aku pengecut, berarti kau sampah karena kau mau saja percaya pada omongan dou bangsa sialan itu!" kata Kiba tanpa rasa takut.

"KAU…" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram baju Kiba yang sudah koyak.

"Buktikan Naruto! Buktikan kalau semua ucapan mereka dapat menolong kita, BUKTIKANNN SERULING ITU DAPAT MENOLONG KITA!!" kata Kiba dengan emosi.

"Baik, akan kubuktikan!" tantang Naruto.

Naruto pun meniup seruling itu…. Tiupan pertama…suara seruling itu membahana ke seluruh hutan. Ditunggunya beberapa lama akan tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia pun mencoba meniup lagi akan tetapi nihil. Terus menerus begitu hingga tiupan ke lima tapi hasilnya pun sama saja! Kiba tersenyum menang.

"Seharusnya kau percaya pada perkataanku Naruto!"

Kiba pun merebut suling itu dari Naruto. Ditatapnya seruling itu dangan penuh kebencian seolah seruling itu telah merebut sahabatnya sendiri. Dan tanpa diduga, Kiba melempar seruling itu jauh jauh sehingga seruling itu hillang entah kemana ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Lebih baik kita pulang!"

Naruto terpaku melihat perlakuan Kiba. Mukanya langsung memerah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya yang selama ini masih ia rem 'sedikit'…

" DIAM, PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!! Pergi kau jika ingin pergi. Jangan ikuti aku dan aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu sebagai sahabat. Anggap kita tidak pernah kenal sekalipun!" ucap Naruto penuh kebencian

Kiba yang mendengar itu sangat kaget ia tidak menyangka akan diusir dengan kasar oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Baik jika itu maumu! Aku akan pergi! Tapi, jangan pernah menangis meminta bantuanku! Ingat hal ini! Aku, Inuzuka Kiba, tidak akan pernah melupakan persahabatan kita! Camkan hal itu dalam otak bodohmu itu!" ucap Kiba dengan wajah pucat.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka masing-masing. Kiba menuju arah pulang, dan Naruto tetap melanjutkan ke arah jembatan Kyuubi sesuai dengan petunjuk dou bangsa itu.

Setelah melalui jalan setapak yang cukup panjang, Kiba pun mulai merasa bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya berputar putar di tempat yang sama, ia pun menyadari bahwa ia telah tersesat. Apalagi, dia tak bisa melihat sekeliling hutan, karena matanya tidak sejeli Naruto di malam hari. Alhasil, ia hampir terjeblos ke dalam kubangan lumpur hisap. Untung saja, dia sempat memegang sebuah batang pohon. Tetapi, nasib sial masih berpihak padanya. Salah satu kakinya sudah masuk ke dalam lumpur hisap tersebut. Ia pun berusaha meminta tolong kepada siapaun yang ada di hutan itu. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Siapa saja….. Tolong aku…. Aku terjeblos dalam lumpur hisap ini.. tolonggg." Teriak kiba

berkali kali ia berteriak, tetapi.. hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang menolong nya.. sementara Lumpur itu sudah menghisap hampir seluruh kaki kanan kiba, kiba berusaha menarik tubuhnya tapi tenaganya kurang kuat ia perlu dibantu seseorang. Ia sudah mulai putus asa dan omongannya pun melantur.

"Hahaha… Bodoh sekali aku, tidak mungkin ada yang menolongku di sini. Seandainya saja aku tetap mengikuti Naruto, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Kau memang pantas menyebutku pengecut Naruto… Tapi, tenang saja.. Pengecut ini akan segera pergi dari hadapanmu, bahkan menghilang selamanya. Maaf kawan aku membuatmu marah, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Kiba dalam keputus asaan..

Dalam keputus asaan itu, Kiba melihat ada sesuatu berwarna putih yang mendatanginya. Ternyata, benda putih yang menghampirinya adalah seekor anjing. Entah kenapa anjing itu mendatanginya dan berusaha menariknya dari Lumpur itu. Kiba pun terheran heran melihatnya.

"Kau… Membantuku keluar dari sini?" Tanya kiba pada anjing ini.

"Aufhh aufhh" jawab anjing ini, tapi entah mengapa kiba menegetahui maksud anjing ini.

"Terima kasih kawan kecil! Ayo tarik aku bersamaan!"ucap Kiba yang dibalas dengan gong-gongan.

Kiba dan anjing itu pun berusaha bersama-sama. Biarpun terlihat kecil, tapi tenaga anjing itu sangat kuat, seperti kekuatan 3 anjing besar. Pada tarikan pertama, kaki kiba mulai terangkat sedikit. Melihat itu, anjing itu pun terus menariknya. Melihat anjing itu, Kiba pun tidak mau kalah. Ia pun berusaha sekeras mungkin. Sedikit demi sedikit ia pun terangkat, tinggal sedikit lagi karena pergelangan kakinya masih terjeblos dalam lumpur itu dan… tiba-tiba saja dahan pohon yang ia pegang sebagai penopang itu mulai roboh dan jika dahan itu roboh, dahan itu akan menimpa mereka berdua.

"Sedikit lagi anjing kecil! Ayo tarik…tarik… Kerahkan seluruh tenaga kita, ARGHH.." teriak Kiba.

Anjing itu berhasil mengeluarkan kaki Kiba dari lumpur hisap itu, tapi masalah belum selesai karena pohon itu roboh dan akan menimpa mereka berdua. Kiba langsung menangkap anjing itu dan berlari menjauhi pohon itu. Pohon itu roboh dan sebagian nya jatuh ke dalam lumpur itu. Setelah menjauh dari tempat itu mereka berdua beristirahat.

"Fiuhh.. Terima kasih anjing kecil. Kau menolongku! Bila tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati bersama rubuhnya pohon itu" ucap Kiba pada anjing itu.

"Aufh aufh.." balas anjing itu. Dan anjing itu langsung masuk ke dalam kantong celana kiba, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Ternyata itu adalah biscuit gandum yang dibawa kiba.

"Hahahaha… Kau tau saja aku membawa biscuit itu! Atau jangan jangan, kau mau menolongku karena ingin makan biscuit itu! Hahaha… Baiklah baiklah, makanlah biscuit itu sebagai balasan karena telah menolongku." kata Kiba pada anjing itu.

Kiba pun memberikan biskuit itu, lalu mengelus bulu anjing yang lembut itu. Anjing itu menatap Kiba seolah mengetahui kiba itu sangat baik padanya, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya akan terus mengikuti Kiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anjing itu seperti mendengar suara. Anjing itu menarik-narik Kiba untuk mengikutinya. Kiba yang bingung dengan tingkah anjing itu pun mengikutinya. Anjing itu menuntunnya dalam kegelapan malam, berjalan menuju daerah yang pernah dilewatinya dengan Naruto. Kemudian, berhenti karena melihat sebuah benda yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam itu. Kiba tertegun melihat benda itu.

"Ini... seruling dou bangsa itu.. Ternyata terlempar tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kami bertengkar" kata Kiba sambil melihat anjing itu. "Kau memang anjing yang pintar bisa menemukan ini.." kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala si anjing.

"Aufh aufh" balas si anjing yang senang di puji Kiba.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan suling ini? Menyusul Naruto? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia sudah marah sekali padaku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa kita memerlukan suling ini. Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ?" tanya Kiba pada anjing kecil itu.

"Aufh aufh..!" Kata si anjing pada Kiba. Kiba mengerti maksudnya, yang dia maksud adalah, 'ayo kita pergi bukan untuk menyusul naruto tapi untuk mengembalikan seruling ini!'

"Ah, kau benar! Aku harus mengejar Naruto untuk mengembalikan suling ini. Biarpun ia pasti membenciku. Tolong cium bau Naruto ya… Dari saputangan ini" pintanya pada si anjing. Anjing itu pun menangkap bau itu dan mulai mengikuti baunya, sedangkan Kiba mengikuti anjing itu..

Lain Kiba, lain pula Naruto. Setelah bertengkar dengan Kiba, Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Ia benar-benar marah pada Kiba, tapi ia tetap betekad menemukan rusa bertanduk 9 itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat rusa itu kembali. Dan mengejarnya terus menerus, hingga sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap.

Dengan melihat daerah sekitar, Naruto pun tahu kalau itu adalah jembatan yang di ceritakan. Karena kegelapan malam, jembatan itu tidak terlihat. Naruto juga tidak mau mengambil resiko, karena di sekitar sana ada jurang tanpa dasar. Tetapi, sebentar lagi fajar akan tiba, dan ia bisa mengejar rusa itu. Benar seperti dugannya, setelah menunggu kira kira 1 jam, fajar pun mulai menyingsing dari ufuk timur.

Jembatan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat, warna nya emas mengkilap apalagi diterpa sinar matahari yang membuatnya semakin berkilau. Naruto langsung menyebrangi jembatan itu, dan ia melihat mata air yang jernih dari balik semak semak. Ia pun kaget karena melihat banyak kumpulan rusa yang ia incar sedang beristiraht dan meminum air. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia pun langsung mengambil panah dan menembakkan anak panah itu ke salah satu rusa "KRAKK" anak panah itu mengenai salah satu rusa itu dan membuat sekumpulan lainnya kabur entah kemana. Dan rusa yang terkena panah itu langsung mati seketika. Karena Naruto sengaja menembakkan nya pada bagian yang vital.

"Selesai sudah pemburuanku hari ini. Ternyata, info yang kudapat dari dou bangsa itu memang benar" kata Naruto dengan bangga. Sambil mengangkut rusa yang didapat.

Ketika naruto ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa jarum yang mengincarnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, ia pun menghindari jarum-jarum itu. Melihat hal itu, seseorang yang melampar jarum itu semakin marah, dan ia pun menampakkan wujudnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Dari balik asap sihirnya, penyihir itu sangat marah melihat salah satu rusa nya diambil oleh Naruto.

Penyihir itu adalah seorang perempua rambutnya yang panjang dan awut-awutan memakai kacamata dan jubah hitam khas penyihir yang bernama Karin.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil rusa rusa ku yang manis. Siapa kau? Melihat penampilan u pasti kau pangeran kerajaan yang berburu" katanya dengan geram.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kerajaan Black Konoha Kingdom! Memang benar, aku sedang berburu rusa milikmu untuk menyembuhkan ibuku, jadi berikanlah satu rusamu. Rusamu kan masih ada banyak." Kata Naruto denagn santainya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Tentu saja melihat tingkah naruto yang menyebalkan Karin pun marah. Ia mengumpulkan udara di sekeliling nya dan mereubahnya menjadi es berbentuk jarum dan melemparnya pada naruto "plash" jarum itu mengenai lengan naruto

"Ayo kita bertarung! Aku dendam padamu, pangeran sialan!"

"Baik jika itu maumu!" Kata Naru dengan semangat membara.

Pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Karin dimulai. Naruto mengeluakan rasengannya, lalu Karin mengeluarkan esnya. Naruto yang menyerang Karin pertama gagal mendaratkan rasengannya di perut Karin. Sementara itu, Karin mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya ia ingin pertandingan ini cepat selesai dan di menangkan olehnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan jurusnya, dengan mengeluarkan es dari tangan kanannya dan memberikan es situ semacam petir dari tangan kirinya sehingga es itu teraliri listrik. Sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan rasengan yang akan dilempar dengan panah emas miliknya. Jurus Karin dan Naruto pun bertemu menimbulkan ledakan yang besar di hutan itu, dan……………………………………….

"Gelap sekali disini, di mana ini?" kata Naruto dalam kegelapan. Ia melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Beraninya kau bertarung di dekat jembatan milikku! Dan beraninya kau membuatku bangun!" kata suara berat yang menggelegar.

Naruto pun melihat wujud yang berbicara itu, dan ternyata itu adalah seekor rubah raksasa berwarana orange dan mempunyai sembilan ekor.

"Siapa pun yang melihat wujudku, maka ia harus mati kecuali jika ia mengetahui 1 hal saja tentang diriku!" ucap sang rubah.

Naruto sudah pucat saja melihat sang rubah. Ia mencoba menebak dan ia teringat pada omongan Duo bangsa itu ya.. Inilah pertaruhan hidup dan matinya …

"Siapa namaku ?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu ia memberanikan menatap rubah itu dan berkata..

"Kyuubi, itu namamu.." kata Naruto dengan tatapan yakin.

Entah mengapa, dalam sekejap rubah itu berteriak sangat keras dan sedikit demi sedikit ia merasuki Naruto, Naruto pun merasakan sakit yang sama dengan si rubah, lalu ia berteriak sangat keras. Dan tiba-tiba, ia sudah kembali dalam pertarungannya kembali dengan Karin dan… Ia melihat sesososk tubuh yang ia kenal sedang memegang pedang yang bertahtahkan perak. Sesosok tubuh itu sedang menahan berbagai macam serangan yang datang dan sesosok itu adalah…..

KIBA

xXx

_flashback_

Ketika serangan dahsyat itu bertemu dan menimbulkan suara yang keras, Kiba langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Setibanya ia disana, Kiba sudah melihat Naruto berlumuran darah dan tubuhnya hampir masuk ke jurang. Ia pun mengakap tangan Naruto dan mengangkatnya kembali. Setelah itu, ia melihat Karin yang tidak terluka sedikit pun, karena memakai sihir pelindung. Karin berusaha membunuh mereka, dan Kiba kembali teringat akan suling itu, dan kemudian meniupnya. Dalam sekejap, cahaya yang sangat terang datang menghampiri mereka. Dari balik cahaya itu, datang seseorang yang berambut hitam, memakai kimono yang panjang berwarna putih terang dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kiba. Saat Karin menyerang, Kiba dapat menangkis serangan itu dalam sekejap bahkan hanya memakai satu tangan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kiba

"Seseorang dari seruling yang kau tiup" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku… Anko! Panggil saja aku dengan nama itu. Aku bertugas menjaga hutan ini dan hanya bisa bangkit jika ada seseorang yang meniup seruling ini. Karena kau telah memanggilku untuk bangkit, maka aku akan membantumu mengalahkanya. Kuberikan kau ini…" kata anko. Anko pun memberikan sebuah pedang bertahtahkan emas itu pada Kiba.

"Aku akan membantumu menggunakan nya" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

_end of flashback_

Dan.. Dimulailah kembali pertarungan Kiba vs Karin. Karin kembali melancarkan serangannya, dan Kiba terus menangkis serangan-serangannya. Kiba memakai startegi untuk menunggu Karin kehabisan tenaga lalu menghabisinya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini semuanya, jelek!" kata Karin.

"Tentu saja penyihir jelek."

Karin menembakkan berbagai jenis es, tapi Kiba berhasil menangkisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kiba mulai mendekati Karin, dan tepat sebelum Karin mengeluarkan jurusnya, Kiba pun menusuk jantung Karin dan pada saat yang bersamaan ada pula serangan yang menyerang Karin dari belakang. Serangan itu berupa cakar rubah yang tajam dan berapi-api. Satu cakaran itu membuat punggung hingga Karin mendapat luka cakar yang besar. Hingga membuat Karin terluka parah, dan … mati.

"Naruto…" kata Kiba tidak percaya.. Ternyata, yang membunh Karin dari belakang adalah Naruto yang sedang terluka, dan ia melihat di perut sahabat nya itu terdapat seperti sebuah segel berbentuk spiral.

"Hehehe… Panjang jika kuceritakan! Yang penting, sekarang kita pulang dulu tugas kita sudah selesai!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Naru, maafkan aku yang lancang ini! Dan tidak memedulikan omonganmu, aku baru tahu ternyata suling itu asli" ucap Kiba dengan nada sesal.

"Sudahlah! Semuanya sudah berlalu! Tentu saja aku tidak serius dangan ucapanku! Kau tetap sahabatku yang terbaik"

Dan tiba-tiba, di kaki Naruto sudah ada binatang yang telah mengelusnya.

"Hei, siapa ini?"Tanyanya pada Kiba.

"Hehehe… Ia teman kecil yang kutemui, dan ia tidak mau lepas padaku! Mungkin kita memang harus membawanya… Tapi aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa!"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau Akamaru? Nama itu sangat cocok dengannya! Dia kecil tapi berapi-api!" saran Naruto.

"Aha! Iya! Itu nama yang bagus! Namamu sekarang Akamaru yah, anjing kecil.." ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan hutan yang penuh misteri itu, dan kembali menuju ke Black Konoha Kingdom. Tanpa tahu kesedihan apa yang akan menimpa mereka…

xXx

**Juni 18XX, Black Konoha Kingdom**

Siang ini terasa sangat aneh. Cuaca mendung, menutupi matahari. Balck Konoha Kingdom terlihat amat gelap dari kejauhan. Kelihatannya, siang ini akan terjadi hujan badai yang akan menimpa Black Konoha Kingdom. Dan benar saja! Ketika 2 orang pemuda yang baru pulang dari pemburuan itu menginjakkan kaki mereka kembali di sana, gerimis datang. Mereka pun mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kerajaan. Apalagi sang pangeran yang tampak nya tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat meberikan hasil buruannya pada ibundanya tercinta. Dan entah mengapa, ketika ia sampai di depan istana ia melihat suasana istana dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang datang memakai baju hitam, tanda berkabung… Segera saja sang pangeran memasuki istananya, dan di sana terlihat beginda raja yang telah menunggunya. Mukanya penuh dengan kekecewaan dan luka yang sangat dalam.

"Tou-san! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suasana di istana begitu muram? Seperti ada yang mati saja! Lihat ini aku membawa kejutan untuk Kaa-san!" kata sang pangeran, Naruto.

Raja itu hanya terdiam… Mendengar kata kaa-san yang diucapkan Naruto, ia pun menghampiri anak semata wayangnya..

" PLAKKKK" tanpa terduga sang raja menampar putranya.

"Kemana saja kamu? Seminggu lamanya kamu tak memberi kabar!" ucap sang raja yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu.

"Pergi ke hutan sebelah mencari rusa tanduk 9 untuk kaa-san. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Oh ya, apa yang terjadi? Susanya muram sekali! Apa ada yang meninggal?" balas sang pangeran.

"Sepertinya dugaan kamu benar. Lihatlah sendiri.." ucap Minato dengan penuh kesedihan.

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk ayahnya.. Ia melihat peti berwarna putih pucat seperti orang yang ada di dalam nya. Disana, penuh dengan orang yang menagis. Apalagi ketika melihat isi peti itu.. Naruto mendatangi peti itu.. Perasaannya tidak keru-keruan. Apalagi ketika melihat semua orang membuka jalan untuk nya dan menangis bersimpati menatap nya.

Sekarang, ia sudah sampai di depan peti itu.. Dari dalamnya, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik terbujur kaku dilapisi kain transparan yang indah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Apalagi ketika sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh wanita cantik itu. Lalu terdengar bunyi "DUARR" yang sangat keras yang berasal dari petir yang menyambar. Lalu, turunlah hujan yang sangat deras, sederas air mata Naruto yang mengalir membasahi jasad permpuan itu ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang terbujur di sana….

"Sudah melihat apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ayah nya ketika ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa wanita cantik itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." Tanya nya pada ayahnya seolah belum percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

"Wanita itu bernama uzumaki kushina " jawab sang ayah.

"Nama yang sepertinya sering kudengar..mirip seseorang. siapa dia?"

"Ibumu…" jawab Minato tanpa menatap muka anaknya sedikit pun .

"Ini… bukan kenyataan kan?"

"Sayangnya iya…" ucap Minato dengan penuh kesedihan..

Cukup sudah dengan kenyataan pahit ini.. Naruto langsung berlari ke halaman istana, menembus hujan, melawan angina, lalu jatuh bersimpuh di tengah hujan… Dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, dan menatap langit yang gelap. Seolah langit ikut menagis dengan nya, ia menyesal tidak sempat mendampingi ibunya. Apalagi mengingat jerih payahnya yang sia-sia.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat sahabatnya yang sama terkejutnyan dengan kematian sang ratu. Ia merasa hatinya miris, apalagi melihat sahabatnya larut dalam kesedihan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap tangis keras dari sahabatnya itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara anjing yang berada di sebelahnya melolong keras mencerminkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Lolongannya seperti melodi kematian, melihat 2 sahabat nya larut dalam kesedihan…..

xXx

**hari pemakaman…**

Hari ini, sang ratu akan dimakamkan. Langit gelap, menandakan akan terjadi hujan yang deras seperti kemarin. Suasana pemakaman pun diliputi berbagai kesedihan semua pelayat yang memakai baju serba hitam mengelilingi peti putih yang terlatak di samping liang lahat untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sang ratu..

Sakit ratu yang kambuh dan semakin parahlah yang Naruto dengar sebagai penyebab kematian nya.. Hatinya hampa melihat peti ibunya dimasukkan perlahan-lahan pada liang yang gelap itu dan sedikit demi sedikit tanah menutupi peti putih itu yang seputih hati ibunya. Hujan mulai turun, mebuat para sebagian pelayat pergi. Tanpa peduli itu, ia pun menaruh bunga edelwise putih yang merupakan bunga kesukaan ibunya. Ia mencium nisan putih itu, dan meletakkan panah emas kesayangannya, sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk mengucapkan suatu kata yang membuat sebagian pelayat terharu menitikkan air mata di tengah hujan deras.

"Tidurlah yang tenang, edelwiseku tercinta…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hampa lalu pergi diiringi hujan meninggalkan para pelayat dan ayahnya yang masih memberi penghormatan terakhir…

xXx

**3 hari setelah pemakaman**

"Pangeran, anda dipanggil oleh beginda raja di altar umum!" pinta seorang pengawal kerajaannya. Altar umum adalah tempat raja akan memutuskan hukuman kepada seseorang di depan para petinggi kerajaan.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan pergi, kau pergi duluan saja.."

"Tidak anda harus pergi sekarang pangeran karena urusan in sangat penting. Dan saya harus mendampingi anda, paduka."

"Baiklah."

Naruto digiring menuju altar umum menghadap sang raja di alatar umum ketika ia memasuki altar itu dia melihat beratu ratu s pasang mata memandanginya naruto hendak berjalan menuju tempat para petinggi duduk tetapi ia dihalaghi oleh pengawal dan digiring menuju tengah altar dan dipaksa untuk menghadap para petinggi, termasuk ayahnya.

Ia bingung karena ia dibawa ke tempat itu, karena biasanya, hanya para tahanan yang akan disidang di yang menuju tempat itu.

"Para warga Black Konoha sekalian, sekarang, di depan mata kita, telah berdiri sang pangeran dari kerajaan ini. dalam kesempatan ini kita akan menyaksikan sebuah peristiwa penjatuhan hukuman kepada sang pangeran mahkota" kata minato tanpa sedikit pun peduli pada naruto"

"APAAA?" Naruto kaget dengan mata membelalak.

"Ya putraku . kau akan kuadili disini."

"TAPI KENAPA RAJA?" ucap Kiba dari belakang.

"Karena …. Kau membunuh istriku yang amat kucintai …" ucap Minato dingin. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan para petinggi yang terdiri dari Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya.

"Dan juga karena kau …" ucap Jiraiya.

"Membunuh …" ucap Tsunade melanjutkan ucapan Jiraiya.

"Karin…" ucap Orochimaru.

"YANG AKAN MENJALIN KERJA SAMA DENGAN KITA UNTUK MENGALAHKAN WHITE KONOHA KINGDOM!" ucap Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"APAA?! Itu karena dia mau membunuhku duluan! Tou-san! Lagipula, apa hubungan kerajaan ini dengannya?"ucap Naruto dengan amarah.

"Dia adalah seorang penyihir hebat yang menjalin kerja sama dengan kerajaan kita yang akan membantu kita menghadapi White Konoha Kingdom!" ucap Minato geram.

"Tapi! Tou-san! Kita bisa mengalahkan White Konoha Kingdom tanpa bentuan dia! Dia hanya penyihir jelek pelit yang bahan tak memberiku sedikit rusanya untuk menyembuhkan kaa-san!" Naruto makin geram dan panas.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KAMU AKAN SAYA ADILI! KAMU MEBUNUH KARIN JUGA… ISTRIKU! IBUMU!" teriak Minato dari singgasana raja.

"Hukuman yang pantas…" ucap Tsunade

"Mungkin bukan dipenggal…" sambung Jiraiya.

"Mungkin, bukan juga diumpankan ke singa lapar.." sambung Orochimaru,

"Tapi pengasingan! Dan anak bodoh ini tak boleh kembali ke kerajaan ini!" Lanjut Minato geram, amat geram.

"Mungkin itu ide yang baik juga.." kata Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu, hukuman untuk pangeran Naruto adalah pengasingan selamanya!" ucap Jiraiya sambil memberi isyarat kepada Tsunade untuk memukul palu pengesahan.

"Yak. Dengan ketukan palu ini, saya dan rekan-rekan, dan yang mulia raja tentunya, kami mengesahkan hukuman pangeran Naruto!" ucap Tsunade sambil memukul palu sampai altar bergema dan menghasilkan bunyi yang keras.

Naruto yang telah divonis hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kiba yang memandang naruto dari kejauhan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Tak menyangka raja yang selema ini ia hormati ternyata tega kepada anaknya sedangkan penduduk Black Konoha sanagt terkejut melihat sang raja. Mereka kira, keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu rukun dan harmonis.

"Hukumanmu akan berlaku malam ini Naruto. Besok subuh, aku akan mengecek kamarmu, dan sudah harus meninggalkan kerajaan ini, ini lah hukuman yang paling pantas untuk calon pemimpin terbodoh di kerajaan ini" tegas Minato.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi dari sini malam ini juga! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memintaku kembali tou-san!" tantang Naruto.

"Siapa yang ingin kau kembali ke kerajaan ini hah? Kau kira kau cukup pintar untuk memimpin kerajaan besar ini hah? TIDAK! Kau tak cukup pintar, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto sudah tak memperdulikan ocehan ayahnya dan lagsung pergi menuju istananya untuk berkemas. Ia berkemas seadanya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian dan panahan+busur kesayangannya. Ia juga menyiapkan kuda kesayangannya, BrownHades, untuk berpergian jauh.

Malam pun tiba, Naruto telah siap meninggalkan istana. Dan tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya…

"PANGERAN NARUTO!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kiba disana… Naruto menunda kepergiannya sesaat. Dan berbalik arah Kiba …

"Kenapa Kiba?"

"Pangeran! Sebelum anda pergi, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa itu Kiba? Tak usah repot-repot.. Aku kan hanya pengeran bodoh yang diusir!" cegah Naruto.

"Ini!" ucap Kiba seraya menggendong Akamaru ke arah Naruto. "Bawalah dia! Dia pasti berguna di perjalanan!"

"Tapi… dia ini sahabatmu Kiba.. Sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapamu.." ucap Naruto, getir.

"Kau… adalah sahabatku Naruto… selamanya… dan, aku juga ingin memberimu ini.." ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu tua yang diikat dengan pita emas.

"Kiba… ini, terlalu berlebihan!" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak! Tolong, terimalah ini! Sebenarnya, ini tak kuberikan, melainkan kupinjamkan! Suatu saat, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau harus mengembalikannya padaku Naruto! Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi.. Jadi, berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi kuat!" ucap Kiba dengan nada memaksa.

"Ya Kiba! Aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat, bahkan melebihi tou-san yang amat kuat.. Aku janji!" ucap Naruto.

"Dan kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari…" ucap Kiba.

Naruto menerima Akamaru dan bungkusan ungu itu. Ia menunggangi BrownHades nya dan menuju hutan yang amat bersejarah baginya, Forest no Kuro.

Naruto menunggangi kudanya hingga sampai di sebuah bukit tinggi berjurang. Ia sampai di dekat jurang, lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah Black Konoha Kingdom. Ia melihat kerajaan ysng sebagian penduduknya masih tertidur lelap. Terbayang dalam sukmanya, kenangan-kenangan manis dan buruk, suka mau pun duka selama bertahun-tahun ia dilahirkan serta dibesarkan di Black Konoha Kingdom.

Amat berat baginya harus menerima hukuman ini. Tapi, yang terjadi, terjadilah… ia harus membuka lembar hidupnya yang baru. Dimulai dari hukuman ini. Sekarang, ia bukanlah seorang pangeran. Ia hanya seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sadar bahwa ia harus pergi sebelum matahari muncul di ufuk timur. Ia pun berbalik arah, menuju hutan yang ada di belakan jurang, dan menunggangi kudanya untuk menyongsong pagi yang baru, setelah menatap Black Konoha Kingdom untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Sayonara Black Konoha Kingdom, Tou-san, Kiba, dan yang tercinta, Kaa-san._

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

xXx

_**Real POV**_

**Musim dingin, Juni 18XX, Forest no Kuro.**

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah. Tadinya, ia ingin berkelana mencari tempat yang indah dan menentramkan hatinya. Agar tekanan batin yang ia alami bagai angin bebas. Naruto pun teringat pada legenda Forest no Kuro. Tetapi, ia melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan saat ia berburu dengan Kiba disana. Seminggu kemudian, ia sampai di Forest no Kuro.

"Akhirnya aku sampai di Forest no Kuro." Ucap Naruto lega.

Ia berkeliling-keliling hutan lagi, tapi, kali ini ia tak datang untuk berburu. Ia hanya ingin mengenali hutan yang banyak orang sebut angker ini…

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Forest no Kuro." Ucap Naruto lega.

Ia berkeliling-liling hutan lagi, tapi, kali ini tak ada yang dicarinya. Ia hanya ingin mengenali lebih jauh hutan yang bayak orang sebut angker ini…

_Andai kaa-san bisa melihat ini.. Ia pasti akan sangat senang.._ batin Naruto.

Hari demi hari, ia lewati di hutan itu. Ia mencari tempat yang indah, ia juga menyempatkan diri mengunjung duo bangsa. Duo bangsa sangat berterima kasih karena Naruto menyelamatkan hutan ini, sebelum berhasil domonoploi oleh Karin. Tak lupa ia melatih Akamaru agar menjadi lebih kuat, agar ia dapat memenuhi amanat sahabatnya, Kiba.

Ia pun teringat akan bungkusan ungu dari Kiba. Lalu, ia pun membuka bungkusan itu, dan tampaklah pedang emas Kiba yang ia terima dari Anko. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah, dalam bungkusan itu terdapat panah emasnya yang bernama 'Kin no Raku', yang seharusnya ada di makam sang ratu.

Rupanya, dengan lancang, Kiba mengambil panah itu dari makam kaa-san nya. Di dalam bungkusan itu, juga terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan …

"Masa lalu adalah lembaran lama. Seberapa berat kita ingin melupakannya, kita tak kan pernah bisa, karena masa lalu merupakan bagian dari diri kita. Masa depan adalah lemabaran baru untuk mempelajari kegagalan di masa lalu. Masa lalu dan masa depan akan selalu bekait untuk membangkitkan diri kita yang baru. Maka, dari itu mulailah menyongsong masa depan tanpa melupakan masa lalu yang harus dikenang dengan KEYAKINAN."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pesan sahabatnya itu. Ia berharap, suatu saat, ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Kiba.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tidak ia sia-siakan seharipun untuk menjelajahi hutan seraya mencari tempat-tempat yang indah. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mempelajari hutan itu. Banyak pelajaran yang ia dapat terima dari sana, sampai pada suatu hari, butir-butir salju mulai mengenai dirinya.

Ternyata, musim salju telah datang. Salju-salju itu menghujani hutan angker itu, sehingga hutan itu sekarang menjadi indah. Hutan itu menjadi bak hamparan kapas berwarna putih cemerlang.

Di suatu malam yang indah, Naruto dengan sengaja berjalan-jalan di hutan itu, mencoba merasakan indahnya malam disana, ditemani gundukan salju tipis. Bulan pun sedang penuh.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah, hingga mendekati sebuah danau yang tampak dari kejauhan. Terdengar melodi indah yang menarik hatinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju danau itu.

Setibanya di tepi danau, ia hanya berdiri terpaku. Sendiri. Menatap danau yang telah membeku menjadi es karena musim dingin. Berusaha berpikir tiada siapapun disana selain dirinya, bahwa melodi dan cahaya itu hanya halusinasinya semata. Namun, dari tempat ia berdiri terlihat seekor angsa yang sedang menari. Tidak! Itu manusia!

Naruto berusaha mendekati penari itu sambil bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Disana, tampak jelas seorang gadis berambut panjang melakukan berbagai gerakan balet. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, sehingga terus menerus menari dibawah sinar purnama dan rintik salju yang terlihat amat selaras dengan tarian sang gadis.

Naruto terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Apalagi ketika sang gadis seperti menari balet memeragakan Swan Lake. Ia tampak seperti angsa emas yang menyilaukan. Naruto berusaha mendekatinya lebih dekat lagi, tapi, "KRAKK". Tanpa sengaja, ia menginjak kayu yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati..

Naruto yang sudah tertangkap basah, berusaha amendekatinya. Saat ia merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan sang penari, -yang wajahnya sempat tertutup awan-, ia melihat wajah sang penari yang mulai tertimpa cahaya, sehingga mukanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Diiringi dengan butir-butir salju lembut yang turun, ia bertatapan dengan sang penari. Dan ia pun tersentak kaget dan tak mampu berkata-kata…

**TBC !**

Yakkk ! SELESAII !

Menghabiskan 19 halaman word, dengan font 8, dan menghabiskan waktu 3 minggu!

HIYAAA! Dan sekarang taraaa ! JADI !

Puas + seneng bangett !

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! R&R pleaseee !

**OKEE JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA MINNA-SAN !  
DITUNGGU! **

PS : Sampai sekarang, Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to boarding chapter 3 emang blom kelar, jadi, minna-san, bersabarlah!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Uzumaki – chapter 2 : now , we meet .**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto** senpai yang punya Naruto , tapi ceritanya milik berdua.

Story : **Moshimoshi** "5 sekawan"

Editor : **Rainbow** "5 sekawan"

A/N : Bagaimana chapter 1 minna-san ? Baguskah ? Kerenkah ? Silahkan jawab lewat review !

Oya, kepanjangan yah 1 chapternya ? waduh-waduh… maaf-maaf … tadinya mau dipotong tpi klo dipotong jdinya aneh dah! Suerr! Lagian mau ngeliat reaksi readers duluu .. Hwahahaha….

**WARNING** : Disini, ada beberapa karakter yang OOC ! Mohon dimaafkan karna memang tuntutan script !

OkeOke , kelamaan sambutannya ! Cepet mulai !

SELAMAT MEMBACA ! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !!**

**SANGAT DIHARAPKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN !**

Rainbow & Moshimoshi "5 sekawan"

* * *

_**Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan...

* * *

**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

**Musim Dingin, Juni 18XX, White Konoha Kingdom, Pagi hari…**

Sinar matahari pagi yang membias masuk ke kamar sang putri membuat sang putri cantik terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sang putri segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan saat ia memakai slippersnya, beberapa dayang telah datang menyambutnya. Dengan beberapa pakaian, sisir, dan handuk tentunya.

Sang putri digiring menuju kamar mandi dan dibantu untuk melepaskan pakaian tidurnya. Dan, dibawalah sang putri ke sebuah kolam besar yang berisi air hangat bercampur kelopak bunga tulip dan garam mineral yang sangat wangi untuk mandi sang putri.

Setelah selesai mandi, sang putri langsung dipakaikan dress panjang berwarna merah maroon. Rambut panjangnya disisir, dan terakhir, diberi sebuah jepitan berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna maroon.

Sang putri muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan digiring menuju ruang utama, dimana tou-sama dan kaa-sama berada oleh para dayang. Dalam perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa dayangnya dan, seperti biasa pula, sang putri menyapa ramah dan bersahabat para dayang yang ia temui.

Sesampainya di ruang utama, sang putri langsung menghadap tou-samadan kaa-samanynya lalu mengucapkan salam pagi. "Selamat pagi tou-sama, kaa-sama." ucap sang putri dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tou-sama dan kaa-samanya membalas, "Selamat pagi juga sayang."

Biasanya, salam pagi dari putri kepada sang raja dan ratu berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan sebelum sarapan bersama, namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Sang raja dan sang ratu langsung memboyong putri semata wayang mereka menuju ruang makan yang sangatlah besar.

Sesampainya di ruang pertemuan, sang raja dan ratu duduk bersebrangan dengan sang putri. Lalu, setelah para dayang mengantarkan makanan kepada sang raja, ratu dan putri semata wayangnya, raja meminta semua dayang dan pengawal meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dayang dan pengawal yang ada di ruangan itu pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa diminta dua kali.

"Hinata, tou-sama dan ibu mau berbicara hal serius." ucap Hiashi Hyuuga, sang raja dari White Konoha Kingdom. Sang putri, Hyuuga Hinata, tercekat seketika. Bagel dengan selai strawberry yang sedang disantapnya mendadak terasa hambar. Padahal, ia paling suka sarapan dengan menu itu.

Berdasarkan pengalaman, jika Hiashi Hyuuga sudah berkata 'serius' maka apa yang akan beliau lakukan atau bicarakan pasti sangat serius. Putri Hinata melirik sang ratu sambil blushing, malu, kalau ketauan ibunya, kalau Hinata malu untuk menatap mata lavender Tou-samanya, yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Sang ratu menyadari dengan perubahan rona muka Hinata. Beliau hanya menggeleng cepat, tanda tak bisa membantu dan kembali menyantap hidangan paginya dengan canggung. Hiashi yang tak menyadari perubahan atmosfer di ruangan itu terus melanjutkan makannya.

Saat sang raja, ratu, dan sang putri selesai menikmati hidangan paginya, Hyuuga Hiashi, sang raja, kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Hinata, kamu sudah berumur 17 tahun pada tahun ini, dan saat ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menikah," ucap Hiashi.

"Ya Tou-sama?" balas Hinata simpel. Belum mengerti apa yang Hiashi maksudkan.

"Kamu akan tou-sama jodohkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan seberang. Bukan kerajaan di timur tentunya, mengingat kerajaan timur adalah musuh kita," ucap Hiashi tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Seperti mengucapkan percakapan biasa.

"APA! A … Tou-sama jangan bercanda! Aku masih mau menikmati kebebasan ku… Lagipula, aku ingin menikah karena … cinta .. tou-sama…" teriak Hinata sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"HYUUGA HINATA! Duduk! Ingat sopan santun kamu nak."ucap sang ratu perlahan. Sangat menjaga sopan santun.

Hinata kembali duduk di kursinya. Kembali merapihkan dress maroonnya yang sedikt lecek karena tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tou-sama telah memilih lelaki yang terbaik, juga pantas, mendampingi kamu sebagai penerus White Konoha Kingdom ini. Dia berwawasan luas, kuat, memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan tentunya sopan." Hiashi kembali meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Kali ini raut mukanya sedikit lebih serius.

Hinata hanya termangu lama. Tak bisa merespon kata-kata Hiashi. Sang ratu amat cemas,-juga prihatin, melihat kondisi Hinata yang semakin buruk. Walau hanya melakukan pembicaraan selepas sarapan. Sang ratu melap mulutnya, dan beranjak. "Saya mau ke kamar kecil".

Hinata semakin terpuruk begitu ibunya meninggalkan dirinya hanya bersama tou-samanya. HANYA bersama tou-samanya.

"Namanya Aburame Shino nak. Dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan utara, Grey Konoha Kingdom. Dia adalah adik semata wayang dari penerus Grey Konoha Kingdom. Juga penerus klan Aburame yang amat disegani. Tou-sama yakin, dia dapat membahagiakanmu." ucap Hiashi makin yakin. Dan juga, makin memaksa Hinata menerima perjodohan ini.

Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ditahannya air mata yang siap jatuh di pipi mulusnya, dia katupkan giginya kuat-kuat, dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, agar tou-samanya tak melihat wajah blushing Hinata yang sudah setara dengan kepiting rebus.

Saat Hinata sudah makin blushing dan siap menjatuhkan air mata, sang ratu datang. Sang ratu berjalan dengan anggun menuju meja makan dari pintu. Beliau mengambil tempat duduk yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu tempat disebelah Hinata, bukannya diseberang Hinata seperti saat sarapan.

"Tou-sama menunggu jawabannya 3 hari lagi. Shino akan datang minggu depan untuk melamarmu secara resmi," ucap Hiashi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hiashi berjalan menuju pintu ruang makan yang sedikit terbuka. Dan diluar, ia sudah disambut oleh para pengawal serta perdana menterinya, sang kakak, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Setelah sang raja pergi, Hinata meneteskan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan semenjak tadi. Ia tak peduli akan manners atau apalah namanya, selain menumpahkan gejolak hatinya yang sedang gundah. Sang ratu menarik kursinya dan kursi Hinata agar berhadap-hadapan, dam memeluk Hinata erat. Membiarkan putrinya membasahi dress warna ungu tuanya dengan air mata.

"Ke … Kenapa kaa-sama? Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan?" Hinata berbisik kepada sang ratu dalam sela-sela tangisannya. Sang ratu makin erat memeluknya.

"Kaa-san tak tahu nak. Tou-samamu memang tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Kaa-san yang sudah 25 tahun hidup bersama dengannya pun kadang tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan." jawab sang ratu diplomatis. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Bukan sekedar kebohongan semata.

"Ta .. tapi kaa-sama, aku ingin menikah karena cinta. Bukan karena perjodohan…" tangis Hinata makin menjadi. Sang ratu yang tak tahu mau menjawab apa hanya bisa berdiam, dan tak lama setelahnya, sang ratu pun ikut menangis melihat anaknya yang terus berbisik disela-sela tanginya. Hinata berbisik, "Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa harus perjodohan?"

Hinata melihat kaa-samanya menangis jadi agak merasa bersalah juga. Kan ia yang kena masalah, kenapa kaa-samanya harus ikut menangis? Harusnya, cukup ia yang menangis. Kaa-sama yang sangat ia cintai ini tak usah ikut bersedih meratapi nasib anaknya.

"Kaa-sama, jangan menangis. Cukup aku yang menangis. Kaa-sama tak usah sedih." bujuk Hinata kepada kaa-samanya. Sekarang, Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya, setelah menangis sesengukan kepadan kaa-samanya tercinta, -dan sukses membuat baju sang ratu menjadi basah-.

Kaa-samanya yang menangis masih terus menangis, terus meratapi nasib putri semata wayangnya yang malang. "Tapi putriku, apa jawabanmu ke tou-sama? Ia pasti menuntut jawaban iya sayang." Sang ratu membelai rambut panjang Hinata dan menatap gadis ini lekat-lekat.

"Sudah kaa-sama. Tak usah menangis untukku. Aku akan menjawab iya. Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu," ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air mata kaa-samanya.

Sang ratu dihantui rasa bersalah, bersalah karena merasa tak mampu membahagiakan anak semata wayangnya yang amat ia sayangi. Beliau mengusap rambut Hinata lagi, perlahan dan penuh kasih, berusaha membagi kekuatan.

"Kaa-sama juga ingin menolak perjodohan ini sayang. Tapi, apa daya kaa-sama? Di depan tou-samamu, kaa-sama tak bisa berkutik. Hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya' akan semua keputusannya. Kaa-sama hanya alat baginya. Alat pelengkap kerajaan. Namun, kaa-sama memang sangat mencintai tou-samamu, walau perasaan nya kepada kaa-sama tak sama dengan perasaan kaa-sama kepadanya." Sang ratu menyeka air matanya dan kembali mengelus rambut Hinata.

Hinata terkesima akan apa yang kaa-samanya katakan. Sebuah pengakuan jujur dari ratu White Konoha Kingdom yang terkenal anggun dan berkharisma, yang kharismanya setara dengan sang raja. Hinata kira kaa-sama nya ini kuat dan though, namun, ternyata memiliki pikiran dan hidup yang seperti ini.

"Nah kaa-sama harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa sayang," ucap Sang Ratu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah Kaa-samanya pergi, Hinata melap sisa tangisan yang mengering dimukanya, dan ia juga merapihkan dress maroon yang tadi ia pakai. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, namun, ia merasa ia harus segera mengganti bajunya, dimana jadwal ia mengganti bajunya adalah jam 1 siang. Segera, secepatnya.

* * *

**Juni 18XX, 3 hari kemudian, White Konoha Kingdom**

3 hari berlalu dengan cepat, secepat menyembarnya gossip pernikahan sang putri mahkota dengan pangeran Grey Konoha Kingdom. Banyak reaksi dari berbagai kalangan, ada yang setuju, ada yang menolak, ada pula yang no comment. Dan reaksi yang paling buruk datang dari kakak sepupu Putri Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, seorang pejabat tinggi istana dan anak dari perdana menteri White Konoha Kingdom, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Tok Tok … Suara pintu diketuk. Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambutnya kaget. Dan secara refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. "Siapa?" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ini aku Putri Hinata. Hyuuga Neji, sepupumu," ucap Neji dari lorong depan kamar Hinata.

Begitu mendengar siapa yang ada di depan kamarnya, Hinata langsung berdiri dari depan meja riasnya dan membukakan pintu untuk kakak sepupunya yang satu ini. "Malam Neji nii-san." Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Malam. Maaf menganggu malam-malam. Bisakah aku bicara denganmu Putri?" ucap Neji ramah. Menunggu respon dari Hinata.

Hinata tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita mau mengobrol dimana?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau di balkon ruang tengah saja? Tapi, sebelumnya, tolong ganti pakaian Putri." ucap Neji dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Melihat Hinata dalam pakaiannya saat ini membuat Neji merasa makin sayang kepada sepupunya yang satu ini.

Hinata memang hanya mengenakan dress untuk tidur warna baby pink dengan aksen pita kecil-kecil dibawahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang samping dan diikat dengan pita warna pink tua. Serta slippers merah bertelinga kelinci yang menghiasi kaki mungilnya.

"Oh ya. Maaf Neji nii-san!" ucap Hinata sambil blushing tak keruan.

Hinata langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju. Neji ia biarkan menunggu di luar kamarnya.

Pintu kamar Hinata dibuka, dan munculah Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian. "Ayo nii-san," ajak Hinata sambil menari lengan baju Neji. Hinata berlari menuju balkon yang nyaman diikuti oleh Neji.

Hinata (lagi-lagi) meninggalkan Neji di balkon untuk membuat sepoci chamomile tea untuknya dan Neji. Selama menunggu Hinata, Neji memandang langit luas yang ditaburi jutaan bintang. 'Tuhan… bagilah sinar salah satu bintangmu kepadaku. Agar aku memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya' batin Neji dalam kesunyian dan kekhusukan untuk berdoa.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dari arah ruang tengah sambil membawa 2 cangkir the chamomile faforitnya dan sepiring cookies coklat. Dengan gestur kikuk karena jarang melayani orang lain, ia menaruh 1 cangkir di depan Neji dan cangkir yang lain di depan kursinya. Piring cookies ia taruh di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang mau Nii-san bicarakan kepadaku?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil sebuah cookies dari piring. Ia tahu, bahwa mengunyah cookies coklat di malam selarut ini bukan pilihan yang bijak.

"Aku mau menanyakan tentang kabar pernikahan kamu, Putri Hinata," ucap Neji tembak langsung. Rona muka Hinata berubah dan ia menaruh cookies yang telah ia gigit di piring alas cangkir the chamomilenya.

"A .. Aku telah memberi jawaban kepada Tou-sama," ucap Hinata cepat. Tapi, tanpa menatap mata lavender Neji yang serupa dengannya. Ia malah menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" ucap Neji tergesa-gesa. Berharap reaksi Hinata sesuai dengan perkiraannya, yaitu berkata 'TIDAK'.

"A … Aku menerimanya nii-san. Aku akan menikah dengan pangeran dari Grey Konoha Kingdom. Aku akan belajar men .. mencintainya," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang mengiris hati. Sangat tragis bagi Neji. Reaksi yang ia dapatkan jauh dari perkiraannya. Dan ia tak rela Hinata menikah karena perjodohan, bukan karena cinta.

Oke, Neji memang mencintai Hinata. Lebih untuk seorang sepupu atau kakak-adik. Ia mencintai Hinata sebagai kekasih. Walau, Hinata hanya menyayangi Neji sebagai kakak. Dan Neji (sebenarnya) kurang puas akan hal tersebut. Tapi, ia cukup bahagia mendapati Hinata bahagia. Sekalipun dia tersiksa. Ini adalah cinta yang tak bisa diberitahu, walau nuraninya ingin, sangat ingin, memberi tahu Hinata tentang perasaannya ini.

"TAPI CINTA TAK BISA DIPAKSAKAN PUTRI HINATA!" Neji berdiri lalu berteriak keras kepada putri Hinata. Membuat cangkir the chamomilenya bergoyang, untung tidak tumpah. Neji seakan lupa akan sopan santun terhadap raja, ratu, putri, dan pangeran yang sudah diajarkan dari ia kecil.

Neji kemudian tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya kepada putri mahkota, dan langsung menyesal dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku putri. Aku telah berlaku lancang dan tak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata merspon simpel.

Keduanya melewati malam dengan keheningan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah hening beberapa lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Ano … Neji nii-san… Aku menerima perjodohan itu karena kukira itau adalah hal yang baik walau aku harus menderita sekalipun. Seorang tou-sama tak mungkin memilih yang buruk untuk anaknya bukan?" aku Hinata malu-malu.

"Tapi Hinata, apa kamu tak bisa menolak keinginan Hiashi ji-sama? Kau punya mulut untuk bicara Hinata!" bentak Neji lagi. tapi tidak sekasar sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Lagipula, sekarang tak ada cara untuk membatalkannya." Hinata menyruput teh nya yang sudah dingin. Dan kembali menatap langit.

"Ada 1 cara. Tapi, apabila kamu sudah memilih ini, kamu akan sulit untuk kembali." Ucap Neji serius. Sambil menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"A … Adakah cara seperti itu nii-san?" tanya Hinata.

Neji tak menjawab, namun mengangguk cepat kepada Hinata. "Apakah cara itu nii-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kamu harus menghilang dari kerajaan ini. Atau, kabur." terang Neji. Dengan memberi penekanan pada kata Kabur dan Menghilang.

Hinata masih memikirikan kata-kata Neji. _Benar, satu-satunya cara adalah hilang dari kerajaan ini. Aku akan menempuhnya. _Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Tapi terserah kamu mau melakukannya atau tidak." ucap Neji diplomatis. Menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Hinata.

"A… Aku mau melakukannya nii-san. Aku akan kabur. Secepatnya," ucap Hinata yakin dan juga mantap. Sangat mantap.

"Oke. Kapan kamu mau kabur? Aku akan mengendalikan situasi di sini," tanya Neji.

Setelah diskusi yang lama dan alot karena Hinata yang plin-plan, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan.

"Jadi, kamu akan kabur esok malam dan menuju Forest no Kuro di Timur?" tanya Neji lagi. Neji sudah menanyakan hal yang sama 5 kali kepada Hinata.

"Ya nii-san. Aku akan pergi." Hinata menjawab untuk kelima kalinya pula.

"Baik. Aku akan menyiapkan kuda dan beberapa peralatan untukmu Hinata. Aku juga akan menyiapkan perbekalan. Kira-kira, kamu akan sampai di Forest no Kuro dalam waktu 2 hari. Ingat! Jangan sampai lupa menutup wajahmu." terang Neji cepat. Lalu mengambil cookies yang sudah lama tak tersentuh.

"Terima Kasih nii-san." ucap Hinata tulus. Neji tersenyum melihatnya dan menjawab balik. "Sama-sama Hinata. Karena ini menyangkut kebahagiaan kamu sayang."

"Nii-san, sebaiknya kita ke kamar masing-masing. Sudah jam 12 malam," ajak Hinata malu-malu. Neji mengangguk seraya berdiri. "Ya. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

Hinata juga berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Neji. Sesampainya di kamar Hinata, Neji langsung pergi lagi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara manis dan lembut memanggil namanya.

"Neji nii-san!" teriak Hinata dari depan kamarnya.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan balik badan. Melihat Hinata lekat-lekat. "Oyasumi! Dan juga, Arigatou untuk semua bantuan nii-san untukku!" teriak Hinata. Walau di telinga Neji masih terdengar samar-samar.

"Terima kasih kembali Putri Hinata!" Neji membalasnya ramah dan melanjutkan langakhnya. Makin lama makin cepat.

_Aku harus menyiapkan 'itu' secepatnya_, batin Neji dalam hati. Sambil terus berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

* * *

**Juni 18XX, Malam keesokan harinya …**

1 malam berlalu, dan tibalah malam dimana Hinata akan melaksanakan rencananya. Kabur dari istana dan pergi ke Forest no Kuro. Sendiri.

Siang tadi, ia memberitahukan rencananya kepada Sakura, dayang sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya di istana. Sakura yang sudah mengabdi pada istana sejak umur 5 tahun dan mengurus Hinata yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya langsung menyetujui tindakan Hinata. Karena ia sendiri juga tak menyukai sikap raja yang menjodohkan anaknya dengan paksa.

"Itu tindakan bagus Putri Hinata. Anda akan menemukan cinta sejati anda diluar sana. Tanpa adanya embel-embel 'Putri' di depan namamu." ucap Sakura siang tadi.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, Hinata, Sakura dan Neji keluar dari kompleks istana White Konoha Kingdom dengan Kuda Putih untuk Hinata. Serta alat-alat perlindungan diri dan bekal untuk Hinata.

"Hinata. Hanya aku dan Sakura yang mengetahui kepergian kamu kan?" tanya Neji sambil menaruh perbekalan di belakang kuda Hinata.

"Ya nii-san. Sakura, tolong jangan beritahu aku kabur kemana, walau ke kaa-sama sekalipun," ucap Hinata sambil menaki kudanya, White Lily.

"Hamba tak akan bicara pada siapapun Putri. Walau ke yang mulia ratu sekalipun." ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang baru saja jatuh. Berat berpisah dengan Hinata.

"Terima Kasih, Neji nii-san, Sakura. Aku akan mengirim surat apabila telah sampai di timur dengan nama samaran 'Aburame Sinya' (OC buatan kami!). Agar dikira salah satu anggota klan Aburame." ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berat sekali berpisah dengan sepupu dan temannya sejak kecil ini.

"Selamat jalan Hinata. Semoga sehat selalu. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dari sini." ucap Neji. Sambil memegang erat sebuah bungkusan warna hitam pekat panjang.

"Selamat jalan putri. Semoga sehat selalu dan menemukan yang ditakdirkan untuk putri diluar sana." ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Oh ya Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau bawa dalam perjalananmu." ucap Neji sambil menyerahkan bungkusan hitam panjang yang tadi ia bawa.

"Bawalah ini. Ini adalah pedang terbaik dengan batu ruby ditengahnya yang berfungsi untuk melindungimu. Aku juga memiliki pedang yang sama. Jadi, kita bisa berhubungan." jelas Neji. Hinata menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah yang gembira, sekaligus sedih.

"Terima Kasih nii-san."

"Dan juga terimalah ini…" Neji mengambil sebuah kalung emas putih berliontin dengan sebuah berlian ditengah liontinnya dari sakunya.

"Ini adalah kalung warisan keluarga kerajaan turun temurun. Diwariskan hanya kepada pewaris utama. Aku diamanati benda ini oleh jii-sama sesaat sebelum beliau meninggal."

Neji menarik telapak tangan Hinata dan memberika kalung kecil itu padanya. "Sebagai jimat." ucap Neji kemudian.

Hinata kembali menerimanya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Dan kali ini, dikeluarkannya air mata yang sudah mengganjal di matanya. "Te … Terima kasih banyak nii-san…"

Sakura juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung dressnya. "Ini untuk Anda putri."

Sakura memberikan sebuah gelang emas kecil dengan beberapa serpihan red ruby sebagai pemanis. Benar-benar bagus selera dayangnya yang satu ini.

"Te … Terima Kasih Sakura…" masih dalam isakannya, Hinata berujar terima kasih yang amat sangat.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah! Sebelum para penjaga menemukanmu Hinata!" Perintah Neji dalam suara yang sangat lembut.

"Baik nii-san.,.. Sayonara, Sakura, Neji nii-san… Aku titip tou-sama dan kaa-sama yah." ucap Hinata sambil menyeka airmatanya yang sudah berhenti mengalir. Dan kini berganti dengan senyuman manis.

Hinata memacu kudanya menuju pedalaman hutan negerinya yang berbatasan dengan Black Konoha Kingdom, Forest no Ichi. Setelah meninggalkan Kerajaan, terdengar suara, "AISHITERU HINATA!" dan Hinata mengenal suara itu. Itu suara sepupunya, si petinggi istana, Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata memacu kudanya makin cepat, melewati beberapa desa, dan setelah sampai di desa ketiga, Hinata beristirahat sejenak di sebuah warung kopi. Setelah melepas lelah, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Forest no Ichi, agar bisa cepat keluar dari kerajaannya.

Setelah melewati kurang lebih 8 desa, Hinata sampai di Forest no Ichi. Awalnya, Hinata merasa takut, namun, tiba-tiba, datang seorang pemuda tampan bermata hijau emerald yang menghampirinya.

"Nona.. Mengapa anda sendirian di tempat gelap seperti ini?" ucap sang pemuda misterius.

"A.. Ano… Aku ingin menyeberangi hutan ini agar dapat menuju Black Konoha Kingdom. Ta … Tapi, aku tak tau apa aku sanggup melewati hutan ini sendiri…" ucap Hinata gagap. Nervous.

"Tenang saja nona. Aku akan membimbingmu. Ikuti kudaku dari belakang ya.." ucap sang pemuda misterius itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata blushing tak keruan.

White Lily Hinata mengikuti kuda sang pemuda misterius tersebut. Jalannya lebih bersemak dan penuh dengan lubang Lumpur, namun, tak gelap dan lebih luas daripada jalan normal yang harusnya ia lewati. 4 jam lamanya Hinata melewati hutan tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai di sisi hutan yang satu lagi nona." Ucap sang pemuda misterius itu. Sang pemuda berbalik arah menuju kuda Hinata. Hinata menatap mata hijau emerald sang pemuda, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, saat Hinata menenggakan kepala, sang pemuda yang baru sedetik yang lalu berada di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hinata membalikkkan badannya dan didapatinya tiada siapapun disana! Bahkan, tak ada jejak kuda selain jejak White Lilynya yang tadi melewati rumput. Hinata menebarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke sekelilingnya, namun, masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya.

Seketika, bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Kepala Hinata rasanya pusing dan terhuyung-huyung. Namun, Hinata tetap bertekad melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba, salju berwarna putih yang amat halus turun perlahan-lahan dari langit. Menghujani bumi dengan kenyamanan dan ketenangannya. Membuat cuaca yang sudah dingin menjadi tambah dingin. Dengan jubah tebalnya, Hinata melindungi badan serta kepalanya dari salju yang terus menerus turun tak ada habisnya.

Hinata telah melanjutkan perjalanannya selama satu jam, dan akhirnya menemukan kota kecil yang sangat ramai. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap selama semalam, agar dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya dan WhiteLily kesayangangannya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mencari penginapan murah yang jauh dari pusat kota, agar tou-samanya dan para pengawal yang mungkin bisa mengejar Hinata tak menemukannya.

Akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah penginapan kecil yang berjarak 20 menit dari pusat kota. Ia memandang peninapan itu seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah menignap di tempat kecil begini, yang paling jelek baginya adalah penginapan kelas atas yang disewa tou-samanya untuk bermalam di Negeri Utara, Grey Konoha Kingdom.

"Selamat Siang." Hinata,-yang masih mengenakan tudung mantelnya-, memberanikan diri untuk masuk, dan mendapati sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang menjaga meja resepsionis.

"Selamat Datang di penginapan Ichiraku." Ucap sang pemuda yang berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki coretan spiral di pipinya.

"Selamat siang. Anda mau bermalam berapa malam disini?" ucap sang pemudi yang berambut coklat tua dan dicepol 2 seperti panda.

"Aku mau menginap semalam disini. Esok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalananku."

"Oh ya. Tunggu sebentar ya, kusiapkan kamarnya." Ucap sang wanita (alias pemudi yang tadi kami sebut) sambil tersenyum, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang tertata apik dan rapih itu.

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Menebar pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak sengaja, ia bertatapan dengan sang pemuda yang masih duduk di meja resepsionis dan mesih berkutat dengan potato chips yang dari tadi ia makan.

"Kau… malu yah? Tak usah malu, istriku itu memang over ceria." Ucap sang penjaga meja resepsionis.

"I… Isrtrimu? Dalam usia semuda ini?" tanya Hinata. Dia melihat pria yang ada di depannya seumurannya dengannya. Kalau tidak, hanya berbeda 1-2 tahun dengannya.

"Ya. Aku menikah dengannya 3 bulan yang lalu. Bukan karena dijodohkan kok." Ucap sang pria sambil mengunyah sebuah chips.

"Ohh ..." Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan. Membandingkan nasibnya dengan pemuda di depannya. _Pemuda ini meikah diumurnya yang belia karna cinta, namun aku…. _Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Kamarnya sudah siap. Silahkan masuk, dan selamat menikmati." Ucap sang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"Te … terima kasih banyak mm…" ucap Hinata.

"Tenten. Dan pria yang dari tadi makan terus ini suamiku, Chouji." Ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata. "Dan kamu …?"

"A … Aku … Hi … Hina … HANABI ! Salam kenal!" ucap Hinata sambil blushing dan menjawab uluran tangan Tenten.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu ke kamarmu." Ajak Tenten sambil membawakan barang-barang Hinata yang hanya sebuah tas ukuran sedang.

Tenten mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 dan meletakkan tas Hinata dipojokan, "Ini tasmu. Wahh … tasmu kecil-kecil berat yah." Komentar Tenten sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tentu saja isinya berat! Isinya adalah pedang dari nii-san dan beberapa helai bajuku.

"Selamat beristirahat, Hanabi-san." Ucap Tenten sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah ditinggal Tenten, Hinata beristirahat dalam ketenangan. Ia memulihkan dirinya yang sudah semalaman tak tidur. Namun, saat ia masih terlelap, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "tok tok"

"I.. iya…" ucap Hinata dari dalam.

"Hanabi-san, sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo, makananmua sudah kusiapkan." Ucap Tenten dari luar, lalu berlalu dari pintu kamar Hinata. Mengetuk pintu kamar lain.

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia tetap ada di kamarnya dan terus tertidur.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya, pukul 05.30 pagi…**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Membuat Hinata terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya dan juga kicauan burung yang nyaring.

"Hoammm…" Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengambil pedang dari Neji dan membuka sarungnya.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata menatap pedang itu cukup lama, dan menyarungkannya lagi. Sekarang, ia mengelus kalung yang ia terima dari Neji jua.

"Baru sebentar, namun aku sudah kangen dengan nii-san. Juga dengan Sakura." Ucap Hinata sembil mematap gelang dengan red ruby dari Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, tapi, suara itu seperti tak berwujud, tak nyata, dan tak pasti. Tapi, yang sangat Hinata tau, bahwa suara itu adalah suara Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya!

"Putri Hinata.." ucap Neji di seberang sana. Tapi, Hinata tak bisa mendengarnya di telinganya. Hati kecilnya yang mendengarkan.

"Neji nii-san! Kenapa nii-san bisa berhubungan denganku lewat …" Hinata terdiam sebentar. Neji menyadari kebingungan Hinata.

"Karna kamu punya pedang yang memiliki ruby ditengahnya. Itu yang menghubungkan aku denganmu."

"Nii-san…"

"Putri, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji dengan nada cemas.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, hal ini sangat menguras tenaga. Begini putri, aku mau memberi tahumu, bahwa baginda raja, Hiashi ji-sama, sudah mengerahkan pasukannya untuk mencarimu. Kamu harus segera kabur!"

"Baik nii-san." ucap Hinata.

Setelah Neji mengucapkan kata kabur, tak ada kata-kata lagi. Hati Hinata kosong lagi. Tak ada yang mengisi. Hinata kembali memandang kamarnya dalam diam, dan mengepak barangnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya sambil memebawa tasnya dan menuju resepsionis.

"A … Ano … Chouji-san. Saya mau bayar penginapan." ucap Hinata.

Chouji menatap Hinata lalu menghitung dengan kerts dan pena. "Semuanya jadi 80 ryo."

Hinata membayar sewa penginapan, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Ia teringat akan Tenten, sehingga balik badan lagi, menatap Chouji.

"A… Ano, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Tenten-san."

"Baik. Akan kukatakan pada istriku." ucap Chouji sambil mengunyah chipsnya lagi.

Hinata segera mengenakan 2 jubahnya(yang tebal di dalam, dan yang tipis diluar), bergegas keluar dari penginapan dan menunggangi WhiteLily nya lagi, menuju Forest no Kuro.

* * *

_**End of Hinata's POV**_

_**Real POV**_

**Juni 18XX**

Hinata telah berjalan selama seharian penuh, dan telah melewati Forest no Ichi, tujuan pertamanya. Sekarang, ia sudah dekat dengan Forest no Kuro di Timur.

Ia terus memacu WhiteLilynya dan akhirnya sampai di pinggiran sebuah hutan yang gelap, amat gelap, sehingga meyakinkan Hinata bahwa itu adalah Forest no Kuro.

'Aku yakin, ini pasti Forest no Kuro yang dimaksud nii-san.' yakin Hinata dalam hati sambil tetap dan terus membulatkan tekadnya.

Dengan berbekal sebuah pedang yang diberikan Neji, serta beberapa jebakan, Hinata menelusuri hutan itu. Saat memasuki hutan itu, seketika Hinata merasa, malam telah tiba. Sama seperi orang-orang yang telah masuk ke hutan ini jua.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dan sisa energi yang masih tersisa, Hinata memacu pelan WhiteLily nya, dan pada akhirnya sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Ditepian danau, terdapat banyak pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh. Terkadang, di tepian danau, muncul kelinci atau rusa yang muncul untuk minum, atau sekedar menatap refleksi bulan di danau yang sangat indah.

Tapi, karena saat ini malam telah datang, dan cuaca sangat dingin apalagi di musim dingin dengan salju begini, air di danau membeku seketika. Membuat sebuah arena meluncur yang sangat luas yang dikelilingi bunga dan pohon-pohon, serta ditemani dengan cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat indah.

Hinata tergoda, amat tergoda dengan arena meluncur luas yang ada di depan matanya ini. Ia sangat ingin untuk mempraktekan kemampuan baletnya yang diatas rata-rata. Meluncur bebas di atas arena luas, sendirian, adalah sesuatu yang amat diimpikan Hinata sejak dulu. Mungkin sejak ia pertama kali berlajar balet bersama sepupu perempuannya satu-satunya, sekaligus yang tertua diantara yang lain , Hyuuga Ichirin(OC).

Hinata tak bisa menolak keinginannya lagi. Ia melepas jubah yang selama ini selalu ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, melepas sepatu boot panjangnya, dan akhirnya bertelanjang kaki, dan melepas kuncir tingginya sehingga rambut lurus hitamnya tergerai.

Ia segera turun ke danau yang membeku, segera melakukan beberapa pemanasan, dan akhirnya, menarikan tarian balet yang amat disukainya. Ia terus menari tanpa memerdulikan sekeliling, tak menyadari pula bahwa beberapa jenis binatang yang sembunyi telah keluar untuk menyaksikan kepiawaian balet Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, terlihatlah sebuah siluet misterius. Kali ini bukan binatang, karena posturnya yang tinggi dan berperawakan langsing. Hinata masih tak peduli akan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu set tarian, Hinata baru menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang berambut jabrik yang tampaknya sudah lama melihatnya. Ia tampak menggigil. Hinata kontan berhenti saat mendapati orang itu medekat.

Namun, saat orang itu mendekat, Hinata merasa debaran jantungnya tak beraturan, dan mukanya semerah kepiting rebus. Hinata menganga dan mengucapkan , "Oh … Oh… Oh…" sambil menunjuk siluet orang itu…

* * *

**TBC !**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selese jugaa ! Menghabiskan 15 page word dengan font 8 ! Menguras pikiran dan tenaga, dan nulisnya mesti pake BGM nya tsubasa reservoir chronicle ! OH YEAHH !

Oh ya, maksud kami, yang awal Hinata's POV itu waktunya bersamaan dengan awal chapter 1. Pas Naruto memburu rusa bertanduk 9. Begituh… Pas yang real POV itu bersamaan dengan Naruto lagi muter-muter dan akhirnya melihat seorang ballerina…

JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW** !

Tinggal klik panel '**Submit Review**' yang manis doang kok dibawah! Tulis reviewnya ….

En TARAAA ! Anda adalah salah satu reviewer yang baik hati dan didoakan masuk surga sama author !


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Uzumaki – chapter 3 : Between Tragic and Happy.**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto,** Naruto bukan milikmu saja, itu milik kita juga.. Jadi, pergilah kamu! Jangan pulang kembali!!! _(di kunai ma Mas Masashi)_

Story : **Moshimoshi** "5 sekawan"

Editor : **Rainbow** "5 sekawan"

Warning: Maaf banget, soalnya sebagian tokohnya jadi **OOC**. Harap maklum karena memang tuntutan cerita…

A/N : Minna-san! Doumo Arigatou for the review!! Kita senenggg bangett! Huehuehue! Maaf ya, updatenya lamaa banget … Hehehehe … Abis nulis kurang lebih 18 halaman butuh waktu lamaa! Oya disclaimer kami terinspirasi dari dia milikmu lho! Huehehe... jasjus + maksa ya? Ohya 1 lagi mungkin kita belum bisa menampilkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tapi tenang saja mereka akan kami munculkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya! Mungkin untuk Sasuke ada 1 chapter khusus X9..

Minna-san: "Oi, sambutannya kelamaan! Cepetan mulai ceritanya!" teriak para minna-san yang udah siap siap ngelempar kunai.

M&R :"Ampun minna-san!! Hamba janji ga macem-macem lagi. Oke-oke … SELAMAT MEMBACAAA !"

Don't forget to review! –cool mode switch on- (beneran dilempar kunai sama minna-san karena norak)

* * *

**The Last Uzumaki – chapter 3**

"_**Aku akan pergi bersamamu.. Kemana saja, walapun harus ke neraka sekali pun..."

* * *

**_

Mata ballerina itu melotot tak percaya, mendapati seorang pria gagah di depannya. Sang pria pun beraksi sama seperti dirinya. Terdiam dan tak berkutik. Pria itu hanya menatapi kecantikan si ballerina. Saat itu, salju keperakan mulai turun dari langit dengan perlahan dan dengan lembut. Bulan pun bersinar dengan indah, menerangi wajah-wajah yang saling bertatapan dalam bisu.

"Se.. selamat malam." ucap sang pria sedikit gugup. Ia sadar setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Se… selamat ma…lam.." balas sang ballerina. Sang ballerina membalasnya lebih gugup. Memunculkan garis-garis merah di pipinya yang seputih salju.

"Namaku.. Naruto.. Kamu?"

"Na.. namaku.. Hi… Hina.. ta.. Salam kenal Naruto-kun." Ballerina itu menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, keduanya kembali menghabiskan waktu dalam hening. Tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara apalagi mengerjakan kegiatan apapun. Naruto dan Hinata hanya terduduk di bawah pohon yang berseberangan. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain, masih bingung untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Sampai sebuah suara berat memberanikan diri memanggil salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Sedari tadi, ia menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ia tak membawa jaket atau jubah. Awalnya ia bisa menahan rasa dingin itu tapi sekarang, jangan tanya.. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang itu lebih lama lagi.

"I.. iya Naruto-kun? A.. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling hutan? Sekalian untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin.. Aku tau tempat yang sangat indah.." ajak Naruto.

"Hmm… Ba.. baiklah Naruto-kun.." Hinata menerima tawaran Naruto dengan senang hati. Walau mukanya sudah semerah tomat yang masak.

Naruto bangun dari posisinya, menyingkirkan salju yang ada di paha dan pakaiannya. Dan membantu Hinata berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata perlahan.

"A.. arigatou Na.. ruto-kun."

Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu, dan bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto. "Ta… tangan Naruto-kun dingin ya.."

"Masa iya? Aku tak menggunakan jaket atau jubah sih." balas Naruto. Suaranya bergetar menahan dingin. Dan dengan tindakan cepat pula, Hinata melepas jubah terluarnya (Hinata memakai 2 jubah. Satu yang tebal di dalam, dan jubah yang tipis diatas yang tebal), dan memakaikan jubah tipis itu ke Naruto.

"Hi… Hinata-chan? Apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku masih mengenakan jubah yang tebal." Hinata tersenyum manis sekalii ke Naruto. Naruto yang sudah ge-er langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam.

Hinata dan Naruto terus berpegangan tangan. Tangan hangat Hinata terus berpegangan dengan tangan dingin Naruto. Berusaha membagi kehangatan ke tangan dingin itu.

Naruto juga terus memegangi tangan Hinata. Ia bagi ketenangan yang telah ia peroleh selama ia menjajakan kakinya di Forest no Kuro. Mereka hanya berpegangan tangan dalam sunyi. Namun, mereka saling membagi kehangatan dan ketenangan. Saling melengkapi.

Naruto mengajak Hinata mengelilingi hutan. Melewati danau-danau yang membeku karena musim dingin, gua-gua stalaktit yang bersinar di dalam gelap, dan pohon-pohon hijau yang tetap memiliki 'kehangatan' tersendiri. Tetap berdiri dan melaksanakan tugasnya, memberi kehangatan pada semua.

Naruto juga membawa Hinata ke bawah-bawah pohon besar yang tampak hangat, tempat binatang-binatang kecil berkumpul. Mengajak Hinata bermain dengan binatang-binatang imut itu, dan terakhir, mengajak Hinata ke pondoknya, yang baru ia bangun saat ia sampai di Forest no Kuro.

"Na…Naruto-kun? Ini di.. dimana?" tanya Hinata saat sampai di depan pondok Naruto.

"Ini… pondoku… Maaf kecil. Tapi, disini kita dapat menghangatkan diri. Ahh!" Naruto membukakan pintu pondok kecilnya, dan disambut oleh seekor anjing kecil yang bersemangat. "Hey.. Hey! Akamaru! Stop! Ada tamu!" teriak Naruto kegelian. Akamaru menabrak tubuh Naruto dengan bersemangat, sehingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Guk guk!" Akamaru menggonggong pada majikan keduanya, Naruto.

"Iya iya Akamaru.. Kau pasti lapar kan?" tanya Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata masih ada di depan pintu. "Heyy! Akamaru! Biarkan kami masuk dulu.. Dingin!" perintah Naruto.

Akamaru segera masuk ke dalam pondok dan duduk di depan tungku perapian yang dibiarkan menyala oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam pondok itu dan melepas jubah mereka, menaruhnya disembarang tempat. Kuda mereka, WhiteLily dan BrownHades dibiarkan menunggu diluar, melihat bintang-bintang berduaan. Segera Naruto ambil makanan Akamaru hari ini, rusa yang baru diburu tadi pagi. "Ini makananmu Akamaru!"

"Guk guk!" Akamaru menggonggong senang, dan dengan cepat, ia habiskan jatah makan malamya hari ini.

"Dia lucu ya.. Na.. naruto.. k..kun.." ucap Hinata.

"Ya! Dia anjing milik sahabatku yang dititipkan padaku! Namanya Akamaru!" ucap Naruto girang, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru. "Akamaru, beri salam pada Hinata!"

Akamaru segera meninggalkan makan malamnya dan berlari ke arah Hinata, ia menggonggong riang sambil beberapa kali melompat lalu beputar-putar sambil mengibaskan ekornya dan akhirnya ia pun memberikan salam pada Hinata. "affh-affh!"

"Pegang saja kepalanya Hinata! Dia anjing yang baik dan manis kok! Jinak pula!" bujuk Naruto.

"Be.. Benar nih nggak apa-apa?"

"IYA!"

Hinata mengelus kepala Akamaru takut-takut, dengan perlahan ia acak-acak bulu lembut Akamaru. "Ka.. kamu anjing yang baik ya.. Akamaru.."

"Apa kubilang?" tanya Naruto dari dekat perapian.

"I.. iya… Na.. naruto-k.. kun lagi apa? Kok kayaknya sibuk ba.. banget?"

"Ini! Bantuin aku masak yuk Hinata-chan! Rusa panggang!" ajak Naruto.

Dengan gestur malu-malu, Hinata dekati perapian yang menyala, tempat Naruto berdiri. "Si.. sini kubantu."

Dengan semangat, 2 orang yang baru bertemu itu memasak rusa panggang untuk makan malam mereka berdua bersama. Naruto yang tak becus memasak sesekali dibantu Hinata, Hinata yang takut dengan api juga dibantu Naruto untuk memasak.

"SELESAI!" teriak Naruto girang saat masakan yang ia buat bersama Hinata selesai dan siap untuk disantap.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mengangkat "MAHA KARYA" nya bersama Hinata, dan mengajak Hinata duduk di pojok pondok. "Ayo Hinata-chan! Makan bareng!"

"I.. iya. Naruto-k..kun.."

Hinata dan Naruto pun makan bersama dalam suasana khidmat. Menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bergemuruh dari luar. Naruto segera menghentikan makannya dan begegas keluar dari pondok. Hinata yang bingung segera menyusulnya, tapi langkah Naruto lebih cepat darinya. Dan ketika Hinata sudah mendekati Naruto, ia pun menabrak punggung laki-laki itu. Naruto mengehentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"AUWWW!" keluh Hinata yang kesakitan.

"Ah maafkan aku Hinata-chan.. Aku mengagetkanmu ya? Tenang saja, tak ada apa-apa kok! Justru aku mau meperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, tapi jangan di sini! Cepat ikut aku!" bisik Naruto dengan tiba-tiba pada Hinata yang hidungnya merah karena tertabrak punggung Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Hinata diajak berjalan menuju sebuah pohon diluar pondok, dan mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik pohon itu..

"N... Naruto-kun, s... sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Maaf Hinata-chan.. Kau mungkin menganggapku aneh, tapi lihatlah kuda-kuda kita!" pinta Naruto ke Hinata.

Hinata pun melihat ke arah kuda miliknya dan Naruto. Dan ia sendiri tak bisa menahan tawanya, karena ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah kuda mereka yang sedang bermesra-mesraan di bawah bintang bintang yang bertaburan dan ditutup dengan sedikit ciuman mesra dari Brown Hades milik Naruto ke White Lily milik Hinata. Ketika kuda-kuda itu sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh majikan mereka masing-masing, muka kedua kuda itu menjadi merah padam.. (A/N: Aduh kenapa yang ciuman malah kuda ya?)

"Hush! Ng.. Ngga sopan melihat kuda kita me... mesra-mesraan! Itu kan melanggar privasi, Na.. Naruto-k..kun!" ucap Hinata ke Naruto.

"Oke-oke.. Ayo kita kembali lagi ke pondok, daripada menggangu para kuda itu." balas Naruto sambil kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam pondok dan mengeluarkan senyum 5 jarinya, dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke pondok untuk tidur. Rencananya, besok Hianta akan mengelilingi Forest No Kuro untuk melihat pemandangan alam yang terhampar. Tentu saja dengan Naruto sebagai guidenya.

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian..**

Malam itu Narutro tertidur pulas. Ia bermimpi, ia mendatangi sebuah tempat yang gelap.. Dan di tempat itu terdapat sebuah sel yang berisi sebuah makhluk. Mahluk berwarna orange yang disegel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Makhluk bernama Kyuubi yang membanunya menghabisi Karin, si penyihir jahat.. Kyuubi memanggil namanya, dan Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Kyuubi...

"Ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau memanggilku begini!" tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu padaku... Kau pikir, kau siapa? Mentang-mentang sudah menyegelku! Toh tidak selamanya aku berbuat jahat padamu, aku hanya ingin kau waspada, terserah kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak..." jawab Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya.. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ini ramalan yang telah diturunkan selama beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu... Ramalan ini diberitahukan kepadaku... Menurut ramalan itu, orang yang berhasil menyegelku adalah sesorang yang akan memikul takdir yang berat dan penuh lika liku..

Seseorang yang akan kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk dirinya,

seseorang yang dengan rela akan menembus ruang waktu untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya,

seseorang yang pada nantinya akan dipertemukan dengan pasangan-pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya,

seseorang yang tentunya akan melakukan pengorbanan,

serta seseorang yang akan mendapatkan ujian untuk jalan cintanya, dan yang terakhir...

seseorang yang akan memilih antara 2 hal yang paling dicintai dari seluruh hidupnya dan... orang itu adalah KAU. Camkan hal itu baik-baik, Naruto.." Kyuubi menjawab panjang lebar, membuat Naruto tak bisa menyerap setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu... Apa maksudmu?" Naruto kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau tanyakan padaku.. Waktunya telah habis! Dengarkan hal ini, sudah ada seseorang yang membangunkanmu. Cepatlah pergi, kalau kau tak mau kusantap sebagai sarapanku!" ancam Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto membalikkan badannya, lalu pergi. Dan Naruto pun terbangun. Karena mendengar suara seseorang yang membangunkannya..

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. Bangun. S..sudah pagi, N.. Naruto-k..kun masih ingat kan, kau mau mengantarku untuk melihat pemandangan?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Ehmm.. Ah iya!! Maaf Hinata-chan, aku bangun kesiangan.. Sebentar ya, aku cuci muka dulu dan kita akan berangkat!" Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu bergegas pergi untuk mengambil air. Sekedar untuk membersihkan mukanya yang tampak kacau.

Naruto teringat dengan mimpi yang dialaminya tadi. "Apa maksud Kyuubi tadi?", tanya Naruto dalam hati. Jujur saja, ia kaget dengan perkataan Kyuubi tentang kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya, entah kapan takdir itu datang padanya...

"Aku sudah siap! Ayo kita berangkat!!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan ke luar pondok, unutuk mengelili Forest no Kuro. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah yang tak pernah terjamah orang lain..

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lebih jauh, Hinata dibuat kaget oleh Naruto. Naruto sengaja membungkukkan badannya, bak pangeran-pangeran terlatih. Naruto memberikan hormat padanya agar dipersilahkan untuk memegang tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu... Mukanya memerah melihat perlakuan Naruto... Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia memberikan tangan mungilnya untuk dibimbing...

Mereka berjalan mengitari hutan Forest no Kuro yang indah.. Saat ini matahari bersinar cerah, mebuat cuacanya hangat. Sangat aneh... Padahal saat itu masih musim salju, namun suasananya sangat hangat.. Seakan memang di ciptakan hanya untuk mereka berdua...

Mereka menaiki sebuah bukit di pedalaman hutan. Bukit yang sangat indah, yang entah (lagi-lagi) pada hari itu tidak tertutup salju. Jalannya berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan hawanya sungguh hangat. Membuat setiap orang yang melihat bukit itu ingin menaiki bukit itu hingga puncaknya..

Apalagi menurut mitos yang beredar, bila bisa menemukan pelangi di sungai yang terletak di puncak bukit itu, maka orang itu bahagia selamanya... Mitos yang sangat cocok untuk para pasangan yang ingin mengikat cinta di sana. Hinata dibimbing Naruto untuk menaiki bukit yang sedikit terjal dan licin itu..

Mereka menaiki sedikit demi sedikit bukit itu, melewati hamparan-hamparan bunga yang indah nan rupawan. Merasakan kesejukan angin bukit yang sedikit berhembus ke mereka, apalagi Hinata yang terlihat sangat takjub dengan bukit itu. Wajahnya tampak bahagia, dan juga bersemangat. Dan sampailah mereka di puncak bukit.

Mereka berdua tercegang.. masih saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan di sana.. Di puncak bukit itu terdapat pohon beringin yang rindang dan berwarna unik. Yaitu warna pink muda ke merah-merahan.

Mereka juga melihat puncak bukit itu sama sekali tidak tertup salju, cuaca yang hangat membuat bunga-bunga yang tadinya tertutup salju sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan rupanya yang indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan barulah terlihat apa jenis bunga itu. Ternyata, bunga yang sedang bermekaran kembali itu adalah bunga lilly bunga yang sangat dicintai oleh Hinata.

Bunga putih yang melambangkan cinta yang suci, cinta yang putih, cinta yang tulus, serta merupakan simbol cinta abadi. Bunga yang mempunyai makna yang dalam... Belum cukup kekagetan mereka yang keluar.. Ketika mereka kembali berjalan, dan (kembali) melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, mereka kembali berdecak kagum. Pemanadangan yang langka.. Yang pastinya tak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Pemandangan yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin mengucapakan, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!"

Pemandangan yang terbentang di depan mereka adalah pemandangan seluruh Foerest no Kuro yang sebagian besar masih tertutup dengan salju putih yang lembut. Sedangkan sebagiannya lagi telah di sinari oleh cahaya matahari yang hangat. Membuat sebagian hutan itu menjadi penuh warna, karena bunga-bunga yang tadinya tertutup oleh salju, namun.. sekarang sudah menampakkan wujudnya lagi...

"Betapa indahnya pemandangan ini, Hinata-chan! Sungguh, aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang!!! Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Naruto yang masih terkagum-kagum. Tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Dan ketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Hinata, ia terkejut karena melihat Hinata dengan tatapan kosong yang menghiasi wajahnya, menitikkan air mata saat masih dalam keadaan memandang ke arah Forest no Kuro.

"Ahh... M..maaf Naruto..k-..kun.. entah kenapa a...ku...a..ku jadi menagis melihat pemandangn ini!! Maaf yah.. Jadi membuatmu bingung..." tapi kata-kata Hinata itu terhenti.. Karena Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata.

"Ssst... Diamlah... Jangan perlihatkan senyum sedih itu padaku.. Menangislah jika kau sedih, tumpahkan perasaanmu.. Jangan sampai kau pendam perasaanmu, karena aku merasa.. kau mempunyai masa lalu yang sama denganku. Masa lalu yang pahit, yang tak pernah ingin diingat.. Jadi, tumpahkanlah semua itu padaku.." kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Akan kupinjamkan berapapun dadaku untuk menampung air matamu ka..karena... a...a...aishite..teru Hi..hinata," ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"M...maaf Naruto-k...kun. Ma...aafkan aku, di dep..panmu aku jadi be..begini karena a..aku..aku juga s... suka padamu Na..naruto-kun.. t..tapi maaf aku t..tak bisa mence..ceritakannya saat ini Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Pada saat Hinata terpana melihat pemandangan didepannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalunya sebagai seorang pewaris kerajaan White Konoha Kingdom, saat-saat dimana ia menjalani hidup bahagia bersama orang tuanya, sampai pada ulang tahunnya tahun ini. Dimana ia menerima berita, bahwa dengan tega, ayahnya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Shino, pewaris Grey Konoha Kingdom. Saat di mana Neji memaksanya kabur, dan ia pun kabur meninggalkan kerajaan itu dengan luka yang menganga lebar di dadanya. Hingga sekarang, ia berdiri di sebelah pria yang ia cintai, di tempat terlarang nan terkutuk ini.

"Tak apa-apa Hinata-chan... Jika kau memang tak mau menceritakannya padaku, itu tak apa. Karena hanya dengan mendengar perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepadaku, aku sudah bahagia.. Sampai aku merasa melayang ke awan yang tinggi. Kumohon... Jangan menagis Hinata-chan..." pinta Naruto pada Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Walau telah dibujuk oleh Naruto, Hinata tetap saja menangis. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membujuk Hinata untuk behenti menagis. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Mengacuhkan perintah otak Hinata yang meminta air mata itu berhenti. Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis. Menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa dikhianati, ia juga merasa hancur. Ia tak pantas menerima kebahagiaan kembali, apalagi setelah meninggalkan kerajaan besar yang berharap besar pula padanya.

Melihat tangis Hinata yang tak berhenti, Naruto menjadi gemas. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah bingung, ia juga telah kehabisan ide untuk membuat Hinata berhenti menangis. Namun, ada satu cara yang belum dicoba. Dan hanya satu cara itulah yang terpikir oleh Naruto. Dan dengan nekat, ia jalankan ide itu. Tanggapan Hinata itu urusan belakangan.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Hinata. Kecupan yang lembut, hangat, dan lama. Membuat Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini.

Namun, cara itu memang ampuh untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata. Hinata menikmatinya, dan berharap waktu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Setidaknya, bila kau menangis izinkan aku untuk ikut menagis juga bersamamu, bagilah air matamu, agar kesedihan yang ada dalam dirimu juga ikut menghilang sedikit demi sedikit."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Kini, tangisnya telah berhenti. Berganti dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ti.. tidak salah a.. aku men.. mencintaimu, N... naruto-kun."

Melihat balasan Hinata, Naruto hanya terdiam. Memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, lalu berjalan membelakangi Hinata. Naruto menoleh sedikit ke arah Hinata, "Masih mau mengelilingi bukit ini?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membimbing Hinata.

"Tentu, apalagi bila itu di lakukan bersamamu.", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan tangannya diraih oleh Naruto. Mereka bergandengan.

"Masih ada 1 tempat lagi yang belum kita kunjungi, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto.

"A.. apa itu?"

"Air terjun di dekat sini. Mungkin saja kita bisa melihat pelangi legendaris!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"Ka.. kalau begitu a.. ayo.. Ka.. karena a.. aku akan pergi bersamamu, kemanapun. Walaupun harus ke ne.. neraka sekali pun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Kata-kata yang indah.. Baiklah, jika itu maumu.." ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan tangan Hinata lebih dekat ke badannya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengelilingi bukit itu untuk mencari sungai beserta air terjun legendaris, mencoba menemukan pelangi yang mungkin saja mau menampakkan keragaman warnanya untuk mereka..

* * *

**White Konoha Kingdom, beberapa hari setelah Hinata kabur. **

"Apa kau sudah menemukan anakku, Hizashi?" tanya pemipin White Konoha Kingdom.

"Yaah, menurut keterangan yang di dapat oleh tim pencari, saat ini ia sedang berada di Forest No Kuro." ucap Hizashi pelan.

"APAA?? Sedang apa dia di sana? Hinata.. Hinata... Kau terlalu bodoh, memilih tempat yang salah untuk kabur." ejek Hiashi dengan nada yang merendahkan.

"Bukan Hinata yang terlalu bodoh untuk memilih tempat kabur. Justru kau lah yang bodoh, Hiashi-san.." ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk sambil mengengkat kakinya ke atas meja samping Hiashi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Shino! Sikapmu sangat tak pantas sebagai pewaris Grey Konoha Kingdom.", balas Hiashi yang tak terima di ejek oleh Shino.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau pewaris dari Black Konoha Kingdom di asingkan dari kerajaannya sendiri, dan kemungkinan besar, ia pergi ke Forest no Kuro. Jika benar, putrimu itu ada di sana, besar peluangnya untuk bertemu dengan pewaris Black Konoha Kingdom! Dan, apabila itu terjadi, ahh... kau mengertikan maksudku, ayah mertua?" ucap Shino dengan penekanan bernada negatif pada kata 'ayah mertua'.

Hiashi tak membalas perkataan Shino. Ia termangu, berpikir. Dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Hiashi bereaksi. "Tidak! Itu mustahil! Jika itu benar terjadi, kemungkinan besar mereka yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain akan saling... saling jatuh cinta!" ucap Hiashi tak percaya.

"Yah, seperti itulah maksudku. Apalagi pewaris Black Kingdom terkenal kuat, mungkin sebagai persiapan untuk meneruskan kerajaan mereka yang pastinya akan bertarung dengan kerajaan ini, mungkin juga kerajaanku. Pasti akan sulit merebut Hinata dari tangannya. Apalagi bila mereka saling jatuh cinta." Shino mengambil jenak sedikit, lalu memulai lagi. "Itu akan menjadi cinta paling terlarang dan terkutuk sepanjang sejarah Black dan White Konoha Kingdom."

"Ternyata kau cukup pintar, Shino. Dan yang kusesali adalah, kau benar. Kita harus memikirkan strategi lain untuk membawa Hinata pulang kembali." ucap Hiashi sambil memandang Shino.

"Ingat Hiashi-san, itu masih prediksiku saja. Belum tentu benar adanya, walaupun kemungkinan terbuka lebar di depan sana." ucap Shino santai.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hizashi yang sedari tadi diam. Memperhatikan dua orang di depannya berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tak ada jalan lain.. Kita harus merebut Hinata sekarang, atau semuanya akan jadi lebih gawat. Segera utus pasukan terbaikmu untuk pergi ke Forest no Kuro. Cari Hinata hingga ke ujung terdalam hutan itu. Temukan ia, dan bawa pulang hidup-hidup. Tapi, jika pasukanmu bertemu dengan pewaris Black Kingdom, bunuh dia! Habisi ia hingga ke serpihan terkecil tulang belulangnya! Jangan biarkan ia hidup!" perintah Hiashi kepada Hizashi dengan arogan dan sombong.

"Ah, kau benar Hizashi-san. Seperti itulah rencana yang kumaksud." ucap Shino kepada Hiashi.

"Tunggu! Kau jangan senang dulu, Shino. Dengan kemampuanmu, kau pasti bisa langsung menemui Hinata dan menghabisi pewaris Black Kingdom kan? Jadi, kutugaskan kamu untuk ikut serta dengan para pasukan Hiazashi, dan membawa pulang Hinata. Itu pun jika kau masih mau menikah dengan anaku." ancam Hiashi arogan. Kemenangan telak telah ada di tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati, raja White Konoha Kingdom yang terhormat. Itulah yang kuinginkan." ucap Shino dengan nada terpaksa.

"Pergi kau sekarang! Temukan Hinata, dan bawa pulang ia sekarang juga!!" teriak Hiashi pada Shino dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Shino pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar untuk mencari Hinata. Ia mengerahkan seluruh serangganya yang pintar untuk mencari Hinata sedangkan ia sendiri menaiki kuda yang akan berjalan sambil di bimbing oleh para serangganya.

* * *

**Forest No Kuro..**

"Lihat ini Hinata-chan! Kita berhasil menemukan sungai itu! Aah!! Airnya dingin sekali! Waww.. Air terjunnya juga sangat deras!" ucap Naruto keras. Kekanak-kanakan, ceria, lepas. Begitulah kesan yang ditangkap oleh Hinata.

"I... indah sekali.. He... hebat sekali.. Sungai ini tak mem.. membeku di mu.. musim salju seperti in..ni.. Ta.. tapi, sayang... kita t.. tak menemukan pe.. pelanginya, Na.. Naruto-k.. kun.." ucap Hinata gagap. Cuaca dingin disekitarnya membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata-chan! Jika memang takdir menunjukan jalannya, kita pasti dapat melihat pelangi itu!" Naruto membalas semangat dan optimis. Hinata tersenyum.

Tetapi... Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Mereka berdua yang tadinya ingin bermain air harus mengurungkan kembali niat mereka dan mencari tempat berteduh. Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, mencari tempat yang layak untuk dipakai berteduh.

Naruto berjalan, agak cepat, di depan Hinata. Tangannya terus menarik tangan Hinata lembut. Dan setelah mencari-cari tempat berteduh cukup lama, Naruto menemukan sebuah gua yang ada dibalik derasnya air terjun. Mau tak mau, Naruto dan Hinata harus menembus air terjun itu untuk masuk ke dalam gua,—agar mereka bisa berteduh.

"Hinata-chan! Pegang tanganku erat-erat! Kita harus berteduh,—entah dimana—, dan hanya gua itu yang bisa kita jadikan tempat berteduh! Tapi, kita harus melewati air terjun itu dulu!" ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dibelakangnya. Satu tangannya yang tak memegang apa-apa menunjuk gua dibelakang air terjun.

"A... ano.. Na.. naruto-k.. kun, lebih baik kita se.. segera berteduh. Lihat, hu.. hujan semakin men.. menjadi-ja.. di." Hinata memandang ke atas, memandang ke arah langit yang semakin semangat meneteskan air hujan ke bumi yang mereka pijak.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri sungai yang terus mengalir. Mereka cukup beruntung, air sungai belum meluap terlalu tinggi dari yang biasanya, hanya setinggi lutut Naruto yang berbeda sedikit dengan lutut Hinata. Mereka terus berpegangan satu sama lain, berusaha agar mereka tak berpisah. Dan berusaha menerobos air terjun yang sangat deras.

Dingin mendera tubuh mereka, gemetaran menimpa mereka. Namun, semua itu berlangsung sebentar, karena dengan cepat, mereka sampai di dalam gua. Gua itu tak begitu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka berdua berteduh,—beristirahat. Naruto langsung melepaskan jubahnya dan duduk di pinggir gua.

"Semoga hujan cepat berhenti.." ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah langit. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam benaknya, Hinata berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan Naruto. Dan entah mengapa, perasaannya,—hati kecilnya!— berkata akan datang sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang akan menimpanya dan Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto.. k... kun, ke.. kenapa bisa sam.. sampai di hu.. hutan ini?" tanya Hinata. Memulai perbincangan.

"Eh, eh... Bagaimana ya? Aku hanya mengembara dari satu kerajaan ke kerajaan lain. Kebertulan saja aku sedang singgah disini, dan bertemu denganmu. Yaa, mungkin saja aku akan berhenti mengembara." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit ragu. Naruto tak bisa menjawab dengan lancar dan tegas seperti biasanya, dan Hinata tak bodoh untuk menyadari keganjilan yang ada.

"Ke.. kenapa.. kau mau berhenti, Na.. naruto-k.. kun? A.. apa semuanya ka.. karena aku? Ja.. jangan, Na.. naruto-k... kun! Ka.. kau tak bi.. bisa berhenti karena a.. aku.. Lanjutkanlah tu.. tujuan hi.. hidupmu, Na.. naruto-k.. kun.." Hinata merasa bersalah. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam, seakan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"TUNGGU! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata-chan? Seakan-akan kau akan menghilang dari pandanganku saja.." ucap Naruto serius. Namun, nada suaranya terdengar jahil. Berusaha mengusir kecanggungan yang ada. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Hinata dan Naruto masih canggung.

"K.. kan.. sudah ku.. kubilang, a... akuakan pergi bersa... samamu.. Ke... kemana sa.. ja, walaupun harus ke neraka sekali pun... Ka.. karena itu, ja.. jangan hancurkan tujuan hidupmu, Na... naruto-k.. kun. Biarkan a.. aku yang meng... mengikutimu.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya!" Naruto menaikkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Hinata.

"Y... ya.. A.. aku janji.. Ai.. aishiteru, Na.. naruto-k... kun." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tanpa ragu ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto yang terulur padanya. Itulah janji yang terindah sepanjang hidup Hinata, juga Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, Hinata sendiri hanya memenjamkan mata lavendernya yang indah.

Bibir Naruto pun menempel di bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Namun, bibir itu terasa dingin di bibir Hinata. Karena itu, Hinata berusaha membalas ciuman itu dengan memberikan sedikit kehangatan ke bibir Naruto yang dingin. Mereka berciuman lama dan hangat. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Dan tanpa sadar, sinar matahari menegenai muka mereka berdua, tepat ketika mereka saling melepasakan bibirnya masing-masing. Hinata yang sadar dengan perubahan cuaca itu langsung berdiri, melihat ke arah langit dan mendapati cuaca telah menjadi cerah. Hinata terkejut, karena sedikit demi sedikit pelangi muncul dengan 7 warna yang saling menyatu dan menghiasi langit di atas mereka...

"N... Naruto-kun lihat, pe.. pelangi i... itu mun... ncul! Mem.. membuat langit menjadi le... lebih ber.. warna, dan pe.. pelangi itu muncul sesuai harapan kita!" teriak Hinata histeris kepada Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto tak sedikit pun membalas perkataan Hinata. Dan Hinata merasa ada yang aneh lalu menoleh kebelakangnya, jelas saja, Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya karena ia tertidur lelap. Bahkan tak sedikit pun menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Dasar!! Padahal k.. kau yang paling penasaran dengan pe.. pelangi i... ini kan Naruto-k.. kun?" Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak dengan polosnya.. Ya.. biarlah saat ini mereka tak bisa melihat pelangi itu bersama-sama. Toh kalau sudah takdir, pasti mereka akan melihatnya lagi bersama. Dan kelihatannya, Naruto sangat capek. Dan kemarin, Hinata melihat tidur Naruto tidak pulas.

'_Daripada menunggunya bangun, lebih baik aku berkeliling untuk mengeringkan baju. Sekaligus melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Hemm... sepertinya tadi aku melihat pohon stroberi yang buahnya merah segar. Pasti rasanya enak! Lebih baik kupetik saja untuk dimakan bersama Naruto-kun sebagai kejutan, kalau nanti ia bangun..'_ kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia pun menyelimuti Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan salah satu jubah miliknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tanpa tahu itu akan menjadi pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan orang yang di cintainya...

* * *

**-SHINO- FOREST NO KURO**

"Tuan Aburame, apakah kita harus berpencar untuk mencari nona Hinata?" tanya salah satu pasukan pencari yang dibawa Shino.

"Iya, kalian bagi pasukan yang ada menjadi beberapa kelompok, lalu berpencar. Telusuri seluruh hutan ini! Aku akan mengutus satu serangga pada setiap kelompok, sebagai alat komunikasi antara kalian denganku." Shino memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para pasukan yang ia bawa.

"Siap tuan! Akan kami laksanakan. Lalu... Bagaimana dengan tuan sendiri? Apa anda mebutuhkan pendamping?" ucap seorang prajurit.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi semua masalah sendiri.. Jangan ada yang coba-coba mengikutiku! Tujuan kalian hanya satu, yaitu Nona Hinata.. Camkan hal itu baik-baik dalam otak kalian.." perintah Shino sambil tersenyum sinis.

Diskusi antara prajurit dan atasannya pun selesai.. Para prajurit saling berpencar sesuai perintah yang di berikan, sedangkan Shino sendiri memanggil salah satu serangga pelacaknya untuk membantunya melacak Hinata. Serangga itu awalnya hanya berputar-putar, melihat kedaan sekelilingnya, sampai akhirnya serangga itu bergetar. Ia telah berhasil menemukan apa yang di carinya, Hinata! Shino melihat perubahan pada serangganya, dan ia pun memerintahkan serangga itu untuk menunjukkan arahnya. Arah menuju Hinata. Serangga itu menurut, lalu menuntun Shino ke arah bukit keabadian.

Saat itu, Hinata sedang mengelilingi pohon stroberi yang terletak cukup jauh dari gua tempat Naruto berada. Hinata mengitari pohon-pohon yang rindang itu sempat bermain-main dengan burung-burung kecil yang menarik rupanya. Hinata memberi makan mereka dengan remah-remah roti yang kebetulan masih bersisa (sisa sarapan tadi pagi). Lalu, ia teringat dengan tujuan awalnya. Yaitu memetik buah stroberi yang segar dan merah. Hinata meninggalkan burung-burung itu dengan sejumput remah roti, dan ia segera memilah-milah stroberi yang segar dan tidak segar.

Setelah itu, ia berhenti sejenak. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Hinata menoleh, meneliti sekitarnya dengan seksama. Tapi.. ia tak menemukan seseorang pun di sana. _'Ah.. mungkin itu hanya angin yang lewat'_ pikirnya. Tetapi, hawa orang itu semakin mendekat. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Hinata memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat beranjak dari situ setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan stroberi.

Setelah memasukkan stroberi itu ke dalam tas kecilnya, ia memutar langkahnya untuk berjalan pulang. Namun, telah ada tangan seseorang yang melingkari lehernya. Sambil mengancungkan pisau ke lehernya. Ia terkejut. Seluruh buah yang masih ia pegang terjatuh ke tanah. Apalagi ketika orang itu berbisik halus di telinganya.

"Ketemu, Hinata-chan!" bisik orang itu halus.

"Si... siapa kau?" ucap Hinata merinding. Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri, namun, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik.

"Hanya seseorang yang di utus ayahmu untuk menangkap, dan membawamu pulang kembali dalam kondisi hidup, Hinata-chan" ucap suara dibelakang Hinata lagi. Perasaan Hinata makin kacau.

"KU.. KU TANYA SI.. SIAPA KAU?" teriak Hinata dengan keras.

"Baiklah, putri manja. Aku, adalah seseorang yang rencananya akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kalau saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh untuk kabur dari istana, pasti hal ini tak perlu terjadi.." terang orang itu dengan suara yang halus. Terdengar jahil, juga mematikan.

"KAU... KAU... A... ABURAME SHINO!", Hinata dapat menebak nama orang itu dengan cepat. Karena namanya adalah nama orang yang di bencinya, nama orang yang membuat hidupnya hancur, nama yang membuat ayah dan ibunya tidak peduli lagi dengannya, nama yang mebuat ayahnya menjadi gelap mata, nama yang memberikannya kehancuran, nama yang akan menjadi jodohnya, dan satu lagi... nama yang akan membantu peperangan kembali meledak. Yang akan membuat semua kedamaian dan ketentraman yang dimimpikannya selama ini menghilang.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau bukanlah seseorang putri bodoh yang.. ARRGHH.." ucapan Shino terputus. Karena hinata menggigit lengannya dengan kuat. Sehingga ia dengan refleks menggerakkan pisaunya yang berada di leher Hinata. Alhasil, pisau yang bergerak itu melukai leher Hinata dengan cepat. Menyebabkan leher Hinata mengeluarkan banyak darah segar...

"Arghhh.....!" Hinata berteriak pelan dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Ia shock melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.. Hinata melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah segar. Darah yang mengalir dari lehernya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, karena ia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi, dalam hatinya ia bertekad, ia tak akan menyerah. Demi membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang ada di depan matanya ini...

Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat dengan pisau pemberian Neji yang kebetulan di bawanya. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Agar darahnya berhenti, hanya ada satu yang terlintas di otaknya, dan Hinata merealisasikannya. Hinata merobek beberapa bagian gaunnya. Sehingga membentuk perban yang dapat menghentikan darahnya yang mengalir. Melilit kain itu di lehernya, tindakan yang bisa membuat darahnya untuk berhenti mengalir untuk sementara.

Hinata sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nyawanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir dalam pikirannya. Balas dendam pada klan Aburame! Hanya itu..

Setelah pendarahan itu sedikit berhenti, Hinata mulai bangkit. Berdiri sedikit demi sedikit, lalu mengambil pisaunya. Tidak peduli pada kepalanya yang sudah menjadi berat, serta matanya yang berkunang-kunang... Kini... ia telah siap untuk memulai pertempurannya dengan Shino. Dengan segenap kemampuan dan energinya yang tersisa..

Shino sendiri tercegang, melihat perubahan Hinata yang terlihat jelas di depannya. Perubahan besar dalam tatapan mata dan raut wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Shino tidak menyangka, Hinata berubah sedrastis ini, dan kini.. Hinata telah berdiri di depannya. Dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, namun di penuhi dengan keinginan untuk mengalahkan seorang Aburame Shino. Melihat posisi bertarung Hinata, Shino merasa ini menjadi semakin.. menarik.

"Kau boleh maju duluan, tuan putri.." ucapnya sambil meberikan senyum kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa di remehkan menjadi semakin marah. Tapi dicobanya untuk tenang, dan menyerang menggunakan strategi yang baik. Meskipun ia sudah putus asa, gemetar dalam menghadapi lawannya yang terbilang kuat, Hinata memincingkan matanya. Untuk meneliti daerah di sekitarnya, sehingga bisa memprediksikan arah datangnya serangan.

Tapi, Shino tidak kalah licik. Dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan serangga, ia menyuruh 1 serangga kecilnya menempel pada Hinata. Sehingga ia pun bisa mengetahui arah serangan Hinata. Intinya, mereka impas.

"Shino.. sepertinya a.. aku harus me.. nyelesaikan pertarungan ini, de.. ngan serius!" bisik Hinata yang matanya telah berkunang-kunang...

* * *

**-NARUTO- Gua dibalik air terjun. **

"HINATAA-CHAN!!" teriak Naruto yang mencari Hinata. Ia baru saja membuka matanya, dan langsung mendapati Hinata tak ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan!! Kau dimana?" Naruto masih saja berteriak. Bingung karena Hinata menghilang..

"Seingatku, ia penasaran dengan buah stroberi yang ada di sekitar sini. Pasti dia pergi mencarinya! Dasar, putri yang mudah ditebak.", Naruto tertawa geli tanpa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biarpun begitu, entah kenapa ada sekelebat perasaan gundah dalam hatinya. Dan perasaan itu lama-lama menjadi lebih besar, makin kuat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata. Benar saja. Dikarenakan hujan, tanah di sekitarnya masih basah. Dengan mudah Naruto dapat menemukan jejak Hinata.

"Tuh kan. Dugaanku tepat sasaran!" ia pun berjalan mengikuti jejak itu...

**-SHINO & HINATA- **

Hinata mulai maju ke arah Shino. Berbekal dengan keahlian yang diam-diam dia pelajari dari Neji—bermain anggar—, Hinata menyerang ganas. Birpun saat ini keadaannya sangat berbeda—di tangannya, terdapat pedang besar, sedangkan yang biasanya dia pakai adalah sebuah pedang tipis—. Sedangkan Shino masih diam, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia pikir, dengan keadaan Hnata yang seperti itu, dapat dipastikan ia telah menang. Ia dapat melacak semua gerakkan Hinata. Namun, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya teralihkan. Seekor serangga miliknya datang, dan meberikan suatu berita.

"Apa yang mau kubicarakan?" tanya Shino pada sang serangga, tapi sang serangga itu hanya diam. Shino cukup memakai telepati untuk mengethui maksud sang serangga.

'_Gawat! Pewaris Black Konoha Kingdom mulai mencium bau yang tidak beres! Berarti, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.'_, otak Shino berpikir dengan cepat. Namun, hal itu membuatnya lengah, karena 1 serangan Hinata masuk. Mengenai dirinya, lebih tepatnya mengenai perutnya. Tapi tidak semua itu belum selesai.

"Kau bi.. bisa lihat Shino-k.. kun! A.. aku berhasil melum... puhkan dirimu, pe... pedang itu tampak... nya menancap cu... cukup dalam.. Per.. pergilah, Shino-kun! Ja... jangan ganggu hi... hidupku lagi..." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan lembut, karena merasa dirinya telah berhasil.

"Maaf, Nona Hinata. Tugas adalah tugas. Klan Aburame selau mengutamakan tugas, demi nama baik yang telah ada. Kau... yang seharusnya jangan merasa senang dulu.. Lihatlah baik-baik dirimu." ucap Shino dari belakang Hinata. Hinata bergidik mendengar orang yang seharusnya sudah terluka itu muncul kembali di belakangnya.

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

Naruto dengan santainya berjalan mengikuti jejak Hinata. Pikirannya melayang. Betapa bahagianya ia hari ini! Ia masih akan terus berleha-leha, dan bersantai, jika saja tidak ada seekor anjing yang menubruknya dengan keras. Benar saja, anjing itu Akamaru. Entah datang darimana, anjing itu menggigitnya seakan-akan memerintahkan dirinya untuk bergegas.

Karena sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, dan Naruto yang instingnya berjalan dengan cepat menyadari hal itu.. Dengan segera, ia berlari mengikuti jejak Hinata untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi...

* * *

**-SHINO & HINATA-**

Baru saja Hinata ingin berbalik untuk melawan kembali, tapi Shino sudah melumpuhkan dirinya. Ia menyentuh titik-titik tertentu milik Hinata yang membuat diri Hinata lumpuh dalam sekejap.. Mata Hinata semakin lama semakin berat. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya lumpuh, mendadak tak bisa digerakkan barang sedikit pun. Biarpun ia masih dapat melihat hal yang sebenarnya...

Seseorang yang ia tusuk itu bukanlah Shino. Lama kelamaan, orang yang ia tusuk berubah wujud. Menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan serangga yang akhirnya menyebar.. Ternyata, inilah yang dimaksud dengan jurus kamuflasenya. Sungguh bodoh! Hinata telah tertipu.. Namun, saat ini ia sudah tak dapat menahan beban dirinya lagi. Matanya pun tertutup perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya jatuh dan dibawa oleh Shino. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri ia masih mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Aishiteru Naruto-kun"_

Dan Shino tidak menyadari pedang Hinata terjatuh, setelah menancap dalam ragu palsu jurus kamuflasenya. Ia hanya berpikir misi selesai, dan meninggalkan pisau emas itu di atas tanah...

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

"_Aishiteru Naruto-kun"_ kalimat itu menggema dalam diri Naruto. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan sekarang.. ia bisa melihat pohon stroberi itu. Ia terus belari, biarpun sempat terjatuh, kemudian bangun. Akhirnya, ia sampai di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata tadi. Tapi hanya pemandangan kosong yang ia lihat. Jejak Hinata pun telah berakhir di situ.

Hilang... kosong... semuanya menghilang....Hinata menghilang tanpa sebab, bahkan Akamaru pun tidak bisa mencium baunya. Naruto mencari di daerah sekitarnya, dan menemukan sebuah kilauan emas dari balik rerumputan. Dengan sigap ia mengambil pedang itu.. Sebuah pedang bertahtakan batu ruby dengan ukiran indah yang bertuliskan,

_**White Konoha Kingdom**_

"Tidak mungkin..." muka Naruto menjadi pucat, dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan pisau itu dari genggamannya..

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

AN: HUAAAAAAA!!! Maafkan kami minna-san! Keterlaluan banget mengHIATUSkan cerita kita dengan amat sangat lama!

Sebenarnya ini udah selesai, tapi di bagian Hinata lawan Shino saya blank. Sebenarnya saya ada ide tapi setengah mati menuangkan nya dalam bentuk cerita apalagi saya masih harus untuk kerja rodi menyelesaikan CDWeb dan I give you Sunshine...

Ampuni saya para minna-san, saya jadi mencoba untuk berpikir meng-discontinue cerita ini tapi saya malah diceramahin sama si Rainbow karena The Last Uzumaki ini banyak scene yang gak terduga.. Sayang banget kalo kudu HIATUS forever..

Huhuhu sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk kali ini saya amat sangat keterlaluan ada yang mau tukeran posisi sama saya? – said by Moshimoshi.

Aduh, minna-san, saya capek banget euyy.. Ngedit berlembar-lembar hanya dalam waktu 1 hari! Dikasih TLU (18 halaman), CDWEB (18 halaman), tanggal 30 siang, tanggal 31 siang udah harus beres! Mana dieditnya bareng sama Shinkansen, dan CDWeb pula! Ahh! Stress!! Pasti panjang banget ya? Maaf minna-san, itu udah seirit-iritnya yang saya bisa! GOMEN~!- said by Rainbow.

Oke oke balik ke topik semula.

Gimana??? Saya stress tuh bikin adegan mesra-mesraan mulu. Akhirnya saya buat mereka berpisah lagi! Huahahaha... Maklum ini asli adventure boo -digebukin minna-san- kalo adegan mesra nya gak membuat puas, nanti saya bikinin side story nya deh tapi entar-entar dulu yah.. Karena pikiran saya suka gak fokus ke satu cerita..

Maafkan saya kalau Hinatanya di adegan pertarungan jadi OOC gini. Abis sambil buat cerita saya mikir juga nih kalau saya di posisi Hinata, Shino udah bakal saya bejek-bejek terus di buang ke laut! Hmm... ya sudah jadinya begini deh ala kadarnya... (Rainbow : Itu udah saya edit banyak loh. Tadinya Hinata bener-bener 'perkasa'! Hahahaha-halah, bangga, dan ditimpuk Moshimoshi-)

Aduh minna-san, kalau cerita ini dibahas satu persatu bakal ribet. Lagian saya capek mau istirahat lagi terus lanjut bikin cerita yang lain. (Raibow : Gue juga mau rehat!)

Arigatou bagi yang sudah mereview! Mungkin ini bakal apdet lama, tapi saya usahain mumpung liburan APDET ASAP!! Hmm.. ada yang bisa nebak gimana alur cerita chapter depan? Kalau ada kekurangan(terutama miss typo!), tolong beritahu di review. Kalau ada waktu, akan kami perbaiki.. Yah kayak deskrip dan semacamnya..

Dan satu lagi terima kasih untuk Philip William-Wammy yang telah berbaik hati membuat fanart The Last Uzumaki. Bagi yang ingin melihatnya, silahkan melihat di alamat:

pungky08. deviantart .com

(ini nggak ada spasinya. Dispasi biar bisa tampil aja:))

Uwahhhhh makasih Wammy aku udah ngeliat gambarnya aduh rasanya pengen peluk-peluk kamu! Hua! Wammy makasih banyak hahahahah btw buatin lagi dong –maunya- sekian!

Jangan lupa R n R cerita kami yang lain:

-CDWeb

-Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding!

arigatou XD

Mind to REVIEW?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAILER THE LAST UZUMAKI.**

**By Moshimoshi & Rainbow 5 sekawan.**

* * *

"Kau sangat beruntung, Tuan. Kau memiliki _Excalibur_, pedang es yang melegenda di seantero jagad raya. Konon, pedang ini hanya tercipta satu buah pada setiap abadnya, Tuan.." ucap pria berjanggut yang menunggu di tempat pandai besi tersebut. Rokok terselip di bibirnya.

--

"Ikutilah kata hatimu, Paduka. Hamba bukan seorang yang ahli dalam permainan perasaan dan juga emosi, namun… jika Paduka ikuti kata hati Paduka, Paduka akan bahagia…" ucap pandai besi itu hangat. Lalu Naruto didorong keluar oleh sang pandai besi, keluar dari tokonya.

--

"Bahkan kecepatan cahaya pun tak akan mampu menandingi kecepatanku untuk mengejarmu, sayang.."

--

"Kukembalikan Akamaru padamu, wahai sahabatku..."

--

"Aku akan pergi ke White Konoha Kingdom. Sendirian."

--

"Wahai cermin, tunjukan takdirku yang sebenarnya. Apa aku harus menghancurkan, atau membantu?" ucap seorang perempuan pirang yang menghadap cermin. Cermin itu menunjukan sebuah kegelapan yang pekat.

"Jadi... menghancurkan adalah pilihanku?" ucapnya lagi. Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu tertawa melengking, "Lihatlah, ayah. Dendammu akan terbalas."

--

"Pergilah ke pelukis waktu. Dengarkan suaranya, dengarkan perintahnya. Dan kau akan menemukan takdirmu, disana, dan kau akan kembali menentukan nasib banyak orang, wahai penerus Black Konoha Kingdom."

--

"_La tua cantante_, penyanyiku, belahan jiwaku, yang menghidupkan symphony dalam diriku, tanpanya, aku bagaikan jasad tapa ruh... Pangeran, selamatkanlah belahan jiwamu, dan kumohon... selamatkanlah pula _la tua cantante_-ku..."

--

"Aku akan membukakan gerbang waktu untukmu," pria pucat itu melangkah menuju sebuah tempat luas yang memungkinkan terjadinya sebuah ritual besar, "pergilah ke dimensi lain dan kau akan menemukan 2 pasangan yang merupakan kunci untuk menuju dimensi tujuanmu, juga tujuanku. Tempat dimana lily-mu dan _la tua cantante_-ku berada."

"Baik, dan... Terima kasih, Pelukis Waktu."

"Panggil aku Sai." Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mendorong Naruto ke dimensi yang dibuatnya. Menenggelamkan Naruto dalam dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan bahaya.

--

"Kau... orang yang akan menyeberang ya?" tanya pria bermasker itu.

"Tentu. Apa yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, wahai kunci pertama?" Naruto menjawab sopan, lalu menatap mata abu-abu gelap—merah sang kunci pertama.

"Kau harus mencarikan serulingku yang hilang..."

"Seruling apa?"

"Seruling emasku."

--

"Terima kasih telah menemukan seruling emasku, wahai pengembara." Ucap sang kunci pertama yang berlumuran darah. Kunci pertama merebahkan diri di paha sang seruling emas. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut pendek hitam sebahu yang Naruto kenal sebagai Anko.

"Tak mengapa. Yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang adalah keadaanmu,"

"Itu tidak penting, pengembara. Waktuku semakin sempit, sisa hidupku telah berakhir. Tetapi... kau berhak menerima ini, wahai pengembara." Kunci pertama menutup matanya, lalu meletakan salah satu tangannya ke salah satu matanya. Mata yang beriris merah. Pria itu berkonsentrasi dan menggerakan tangannya ke mata Naruto. Dan seketika mata Naruto terasa panas sesaat, dan kemudian kembali seperti semula. "Sekarang, kau memiliki mataku."

"Terima kasih, wahai kunci pertama. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

"Ya... Sekarang, pergilah! Di ujung gua ini, ada jalan menuju ke tempat kunci kedua! Kau akan selamat, pengembara." Ucap Seruling Emas dengan ekspresi cemas.

Naruto terus menatap kunci pertama—Si Seruling Perak— dan juga Anko—Si Seruling Emas. Mata mereka berdua menyiratkan kecemasan yang lebih. "AYO PERGI, WAHAI PENGEMBARA! SEMOGA KAU BERUNTUNG!" teriak seruling emas sambil mendorong Naruto dan membuatnya berlari menuju ujung gua—dimana dia akan sampai di tempat kunci kedua jika melewati ujung gua ini.

"Kau mengusirnya, agar tidak melihat kematiannya kan?"

"Tentu saja." Dan itulah kalimat terakhir kunci pertama—Si Seruling Perak. Seruling Emas yang menjadi sandaran Seruling Perak hanya bisa tersenyum damai, "Selamat tinggal, Seruling Perak-ku. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Aku janji." Dan Anko melihat musuh-musuh yang mengejarnya telah ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Silahkan bunuh aku. Pertemukan aku dengannya."

--

"Jadi.. kau kunci kedua ya?"

"Hn."

"Apa tugasku kali ini?"

"Kau harus bertarung melawanku, wahai pengembara."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengujimu."

--

"KENAPA KAU MENGUJIKU, BRENGSEK?"

"Karena ini perintah dari penolongku, Naruto-sama."

"Siapa penolongmu?"

"...."

"SIAPA KUTANYA?! JAWAB!!!"

"Edelwise-mu."

--

"Jangan pengecut, ayam! Jangan menggunakan tameng berupa wanita berambut pink itu di depanmu! Aku tak bisa menyerangmu!"

"Dia bukan tameng, dia pasanganku, Paduka."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bawa ia ke pertarungan kita!"

"Dia adalah seorang yang ditakdirkan untuk berpartisipasi juga, Paduka."

--

"Cukup, Sasuke, Sakura. Dia... kuat." Ucap seseorang dengan suara lembut yang Naruto kenal.

"Yang mulia..."

--

"Kaa-san, kenapa kau mengujiku?"

"Karena aku tau... kau akan mengalami takdir yang berat. Semua telah kaa-san ketahui dari peramal istana sejak kau lahir, Naruto. Kau akan kehilangan edelwise-mu, lily-mu, sahabatmu, dan ayahmu. Kau harus berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan semuanya, anakku."

"Aku akan berusaha, dan.... aku sayang Kaa-san."

--

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku bertarung, Naruto-baka-dobe-sama." Ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura yang merupakan pasangannya. Kushina berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto-sama, karena tidak menyerang kami di bagian vital. Itu semua sengaja kan, Naruto-sama?"

"Iya. Hehehe."

"Sekarang... berangkatlah nak. Kau harus menyelamatkan yang harus kau selamatkan."

"Iya Kaa-san. Aku sayang Kaa-san, juga Tou-san."

--

"Akhirnya, pertempuran terakir dimulai..." ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas. Di depannya, terdapat seorang penyihir yang menyandera lily-nya, Hinatanya.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, UZUMAKI NARUTO! APA KAU MAU LILY-MU INI MATI, HAH?" ucap perempuan pirang itu arogan.

"Tentu tidak, Ino-san."

--

PERTARUNGAN FINAL ITU TELAH SELESAI.

--

"Ino?"

"Sai? Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah aku seharusnya melawan pangeran sialan yang dibantu oleh guruku, si Karin sial itu?"

"_La tua cantante_-ku... Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati. Tidak setelah aku melihatmu seperti ini, sayang...." ucap Sai dengan mimik serius, lalu menutup tubuh Ino yang berlumuran darah itu dengan mantelnya. Mata Ino langsung terpejam. Tidur. "Naruto, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan _La tua cantante_-ku..." Dan Sai hanya melihat Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata yang menutup matanya.

--

"Aku tak dapat menghidupkan Lily-mu lagi, Naruto. Namun, aku dapat membantumu.."

"Membantu apa, Sai?"

"Kau bisa menemui Lily-mu ini setiap musim dingin di danau yang beku di temapt kenangan kalian.. Namun, hal itu memiliki konsekuensi yang berat. Apa kau bersedia?"

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN, SEKALIPUN NYAWAKU TARUHANNYA, UNTUK MELIHAT LILY-KU BAHAGIA SEKALI LAGI!!"

"Baiklah," Sai menaruh Ino yang terbungkus mantel di tanah yang lembab. "Kau akan bisa menemui Lily-mu ini setiap musim dingin datang di danau yang membeku. Namun, setiap kau bertemu dengannya, usiamu akan berkurang setengahnya."

"Itu bukan sebuah persoalan!! Ketika aku tak bisa menemuinya, aku akan mati dan bertemu dengan Edelwise-ku!"

"Jangan senang dulu. Kau dan Lily-mu ini akan mati, namun akan terus bereinkarnasi. Kau dan ia akan menjadi makhluk imortal. Sekalipun waktu terus berlalu, kau tidak akan pernah mati—kecuali kau telah bereinkarnasi sebanyak 100 kali. Bagaimana?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Namun, perlu keberitau sesuatu, Naruto. Apabila danau itu hancur, maka Lily-mu ini tidak akan pernah bereinkarnasi lagi. Ia akan tetap hancur ditelan oleh kehancuran yang tiada tara."

"Apapun... asal aku bisa melihat senyumnya sekali lagi..."

"Baiklah..."

--

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lily-ku.. Hinata-ku..."

"Naruto."

"Maukah kau berdansa bersamaku, nona?"

"Ten... tentu.."

"Kita akan berdansa selamanya, di bawah sinar rembulan yang terus menyinari kita. Di tempat kenangan kita ini—danau Forest no Kuro yang membeku. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu, Naruto-kun..."

--

**KONOHA'S POST, 13 Maret 18XX.**

Peperangan antara Black Konoha Kingdom—dengan rajanya Namikaze Minato,

melawan

White Konoha Kingdom—dengan rajanya Hyuuga Hiashi, telah berakhir.

3 hari yang lalu, kedua kerajaan telah dipastikan hancur.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari kerajaan mereka berdua.

Hanya puing-puing dan memori terburuk yang tersisa.

Tidak ada satupun korban selamat, dan semuanya dipastikan meninggal.

Tidak ada penerus mereka dengan darah yang sama dengan mereka.

Kecuali, 2 orang....

Putra Mahkota Black Konoha Kingdom yang diasingkan selamanya,

dan juga Putri Mahkota White Konoha Kingdom yang menghilang

3 bulan setelah Putra Mahkota Black Konoha Kingdom diasingkan.

Mereka berdua dipastikan tidak ada dalam reruntuhan Black Konoha Kingdom dan White Konoha Kingdom.

Akibat peperangan, perbatasan Black Konoha Kingdom dan White Konoha Kingdom—Forest no Kuro hancur. Hutan-hutan yang selama ini menjadi lokasi perang juga ikut hancur.

Dan dapat dipastikan, butuh waktu lama untuk perehabilitasian hutan-hutan tersebut.

--

"Kenapa Black dan White berperang? Kenapa mereka menghancurkan Forest no Kuro?

KENAPA MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN HINATAKU! JAWAB, TUHAN!!!"

--

Mei 19XX.

"Hai gadis kecil… Berminatkah kamu mendengar suatu kisah dari akhir abad 19 yang mungkin menurutmu kurang menarik?"

"Tentu saja! Tema bosan menunggu matahari tenggelam sendirian. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu masih bertani di ladang. Mereka akan pulang saat matahari tenggelam…"

"Hahaha… Kamu gadis yang manis dan lucu yah… Baik-baik dengarkan cerita kakek ini …."

--

"Jadi... begitulah cerita kakek."

"Jadi kakek bertarung melawan musuh-musuh kuat untuk menyelamatkan pacar kakek? Sampai menembus ruang dan waktu?"

"Ya.."

"Kakek juga membiarkan umur kakek dipotong agar bisa bertemu dengan pacar kakek setiap musim dingin, dan berdansa semalaman?"

"Ya..."

"Namun kakek harus kehilangan pacar kakek karena perang?

"Ya..."

"Huaaa~ Tema mau punya kisah romantis seperti itu.."

--

"Sepertinya... kali ini aku akan menemuimu, Hinata.."

"Kakek bilang apa?"

"Aku akan mati, gadis kecil. Dan... ini ke 101 kalinya aku mati. Jadi... Aku akan berpisah dengan dunia ini..."

"Tapi kek!"

"Sayonara.."

Dan pengembara tua itupun menutup matanya, selama-lamanya....

--

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

"Se.. selamat malam, Naruto-kun."

"Maukah kau berdansa bersamaku, Nona Hinata?"

"Tentu."

"Ya, kita akan berdansa selamanya... Nona Hinata."

**THE END.**

* * *

Pada ngerti nggak ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan ngerti yaa :D

Oh iya, ini adalah chapter untuk sampai tamatnya :) ada alasan kenapa kami nggak menyelesaikan cerita ini. Kalo mau, silahkan check profile kami. **Ada sebuah identitas asli atas salah satu flamer di fandom Naruto Indonesia!**


End file.
